


A Little Star Back to You

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: Celestial Signs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birth, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lovers to Friends, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Newborn Baby, Pregnancy, Reunions, Reunited lovers, post 3x05, premature baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: Maggie wakes up from recovering after an undercover op for Gotham Police to find herself back in National City. Back in National City with her ex-fiancée giving birth in the next room. Back in National City with her ex-fiancée giving birth in the next room to the only kid in existence that Maggie finds herself loving immediately.Oh and did she mention her ex-fiancée is still single and they're still in love with each other after two years.What is she to do?





	1. A Little Star Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I was like, I need to write this.

Maggie Sawyer found herself in a precarious situation as she stood weaponless, one of Gotham’s low-life criminals she’d been undercover to bust was pointing a weapon at her and several other drug sorting girls. His armed henchmen were all armed and surrounded her, a few had guns aimed at the teenage girls that had been bought to sort his drugs and money. The man sneered at her as she steeled herself, knowing she was about to die. Her team had lost track of her when they had been moved from Gotham to another city, which she had no idea.

“Something about you is off and I finally figured it out. You’re one of Gotham’s cops.”

“I’m not, I swear!” She put up her hands and instantly found herself on her knees, the gun to her head. “Please, I’m not a cop.” Maggie shut her eyes and began sobbing, “I’m just a girl from Nebraska.”

The sound of a sonic boom made Maggie open her eyes, although the gunshot she felt against her shoulder made her cry in pain. As police entered the building, Maggie fell back and saw Kara up in the air taking gun shots from the henchmen. Someone was leaning over her and despite the fuzziness clouding around her vision, she saw familiar brown eyes and neat auburn hair. “Hold on Maggie, just hold on.”

“Danvers…”

The redhead groaned and her hand on Maggie’s shoulder weakened. “J’onn! Medics!”

“Alex!” Kara yelled as black filled Maggie’s vision and unconsciousness took her.

* * *

The sound of beeping awoke Maggie and she opened her eyes, turning her head to the side to see Winn sitting beside the bed. She heard faint screaming and realized it was probably another patient in another area of the Infirmary. Winn seemed to immediately realize she was awake and put his tablet aside. “Maggie, you’re awake.”

“Yeah.” She reached up to pull the gown aside and realized she was in a tank top and standard DEO sweatpants. “Who dressed me?”

“That would be Kara, she dressed you at super speed and didn’t look or so I was told.” He winced as the scream came again. “I’m so glad I’m not in there right now and I’m glad Kara has super strength, she’s gonna need it.”

Maggie sat up and looked at her shoulder to see it was not stitched as clearly as Alex had done three years before. “Who stitched me?”

“Hamilton I think; Alex is a little indisposed by getting shot in the arm then going into labor.” He saw Maggie freeze and started waving his hands as she looked up at him. “She’s fine, the baby is fine but the gunshot wound triggered her labor. They can’t stop it and she’s only three weeks away from being due so they decided to just go with the flow.”

“So what you’re saying is Alex stormed into a warehouse nearly full term pregnant despite there being dozens of bullets flying around?”

He looked like he was preparing to be hit any second. “Yes?”

“I’m going to give her a piece of my mind after she gets done having that baby.”

Winn put a finger to his ear and grinned but then the smile fell just as quickly. “It’s a girl but she’s being rushed out to be seen to.”

* * *

Maggie was up out of the bed, Winn running after her as she made her way into the hall. She saw the baby in the incubator being rushed into a room. Ignoring Winn’s urgings back to bed, Maggie made her way into the room and watched as medics and techs worked on the newborn. Even from where she was standing, Maggie could see how beautiful the baby was. She found a chair and sat there, determined to stay until Alex was up on her feet and could see her daughter. She didn’t know Alex’s life or if the baby had another mother but she was the reason the baby was early. She’d been the warehouse Alex had been in and although stupid, she can’t fault the agent. If Alex had been in her place, she’d have been there without a second thought also.

Eventually the excitement died away and only one medic remained in the room. Daring to take a look at the baby, Maggie made her way over and paused when she saw the tag the medic put on the baby’s incubator door. The medic smiled at her and went back to doing whatever she was required to do. Maggie ran her finger over the name plate and smiled, a tear prickled at the edge of her eye as she took in words.

**Estelle Margarita Danvers**

**July 9, 2020**

**4 lbs. 8 oz. 16.2 in**

**Access Allowed: Danvers Family, L. Luthor, W. Schott, J. Olsen + M. Sawyer**

“Hi Estelle.” Maggie whispered as she put her fingers gently on the case. “Look kid, you’re a Danvers and Danvers women are the strongest to exist. Fight because I bet if you do, you’ll be out of here driving your mother and aunt crazy within days.”

* * *

“Maggie!” Kara was over and hugging the cop within an instant. She pulled away when Maggie groaned. “Sorry, sorry. How are you feeling? Sorry you got shot.” Kara turned to look at the baby, “oh she’s so beautiful. Alex is already demanding they let her out of bed so she can see Essy.”

Maggie nodded, “typical Danvers.”

“Yeah but Dr. Fulchi said she needed to stay in bed for at least an hour before she could get out. Apparently she opened her gunshot wound during labor but swears the actual labor hurt more than all her gunshots combined.” Kara grinned but then sobered when she saw Maggie starring at the baby. “Oh, I forgot for a second this is why you broke up. It must be hard for you seeing her…”

“No, just amazed how beautiful she is. Bet her moms are thrilled at having a cutie.” Maggie stated it while a sharp pain went through her realizing that Estelle probably had someone else coming in soon to look after her.

Kara shook her head, “no, just Alex. I mean, she was dating this woman but after too many broken dates because of alien attacks, April just left. Said she didn’t know what Alex’s job was but it definitely wasn’t FBI and she didn’t want to be with someone that lied all the time and had no time for her. After her, Alex just kind of decided dating wasn’t for her. She said she would focus on being a mom.” She tapped gently on the incubator, “combed through books and websites to find the perfect guy and finally decided there wasn’t one. No, you’re one of your mom’s greatest achievements. The first human born by Tallian reproductive technology, even found a way to make a trade treaty with them because of the success. You’re a peacemaking baby.”

“Her oxygen intake is up.” The medic stated as she made her way over. “You can hold her now if you want. Just be careful Kara so you don’t hurt her, she’s twice as fragile as us.”

Kara bit her lip again, “Maggie can…”

“Sure, best to be careful Little Danvers.” Maggie accepted the gown the medic handed over and put it on before washing her hands. With her hands washed, the reached in as the medic opened the incubator and picked up the baby. The pain in her shoulder seemed to fade as she cradled the newborn. Instantly struck with awe at the baby as she fussed, Maggie cooed softly. “Shh now Littlest Danvers, you’re okay. Your aunt is invincible and your mom is the toughest human to exist so you’re a fighter. I promise no one in this building would allow you to get hurt.” Putting a finger on the tiny nose, Maggie smiled at the baby. “You’re perfect.” She kissed the soft forehead before gently working to place the baby in Kara’s arms. “Careful of her wires Kara, there you go. See, you have her.”

Kara grinned down at the baby. “Hi there Essy, I’m your Auntie Kara. You’re so cute and small and perfect and super cuddly. No one is ever going to hurt you, all you have to do is call for me and I’ll be there. Your mom is a super-secret agent so she’s going to teach you how to protect yourself and keep dumb humans away. You’re gonna be so strong and smart and learn so much. Your mom says she has so many firsts to share with you. Your first run, your first snow, your first steps, so many there are too many to name.”

* * *

“Hey there.” Both women turned to see Eliza standing in the doorway. “Oh I missed it.”

Kara held up her hand, “super strength, she’d have broken your hand if you’d been there Eliza. She’s okay, Dr. Fulchi wanted her to rest for at least an hour to help her start healing and also because she re-opened her gunshot wound.”

Eliza walked over and hugged Maggie, “hi there Maggie, how are you?”

“Grateful you guys got there when you did but kind of angry at Alex. We may not be together anymore but I'll always love her. Running into a warehouse full of flying bullets nearly full term pregnant isn’t a smart thing at all.” Maggie reached out to rub a finger over Essy’s tiny hand, “this one came a little too early. Had trouble breathing I’m told.”

“Can I?” Eliza inquired towards Kara and the heroine nodded, allowing Eliza to take the baby. She held the newborn and cooed softly, “oh you’re beautiful. What’s her name?”

“Estelle Margarita Danvers.” Kara stated proudly, “after the stars she shared with Jeremiah, and after Maggie.” Kara shrugged, “I call her Essy.”

After a few moments Eliza looked up at Maggie, “are you okay? I know you and Alex could never agree on children and it was the source of your break up. You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be. Kara and I can take care of her until Alex can see her.”

Maggie was about to speak when the baby started to cry a bit. The medic came over but stood silent as Eliza bounced Essy gently but she didn’t quiet. Eliza started to hand her to the medic but Maggie gently took her instead, holding her close against her and Essy settled. “There you are Littlest Danvers, hush. You don’t need to cry, not when your every need has all of us scrambling and you’ll be beyond spoiled in the future.”

The baby opened her eyes, the first time since they’d began holding her. She reached her hand up towards Maggie and gripped her tank top in her tiny hand. Instantly the baby settled and seemed to fall back asleep. The medic pulled a few wires from where they were slightly pinched and nodded. “She’s okay, she probably just prefers you right now. Newborns rely more on senses than vision and she probably recognizes you because you were the first to hold her after Agent Danvers when she was born.”

“Say ‘I’m more than okay. I’m a fighter, a Danvers.’” Maggie touched the tiny hand and smiled at the baby. “Don’t do this kid,” she whispered despite knowing everyone could probably hear her. “Don’t let me get attached to you, I don’t do kids.”

As if disagreeing with Maggie the baby opened her eyes and stared back at her. She snuggled closer to Maggie and closed her eyes once again. Maggie looked up at the ceiling as if willing whatever higher being existed to just take her away.

* * *

“Finally, how is she?” Alex’s voice floated as she entered the room in a wheelchair, J’onn was pushing it. “Where’s my baby.”

“Uh…” Kara turned to her sister and nodded her head towards the baby as she parted from Eliza. Alex was able to see Maggie looking down at the baby, gazing at her lovingly despite having been unsure of what to do moments before. “She only wants Maggie right now so we’re just admiring her.”

Alex looked up at Maggie as she was wheeled over, the cop looked down at her former fiancée and seemed unsure of what to say. Being shot and seeing Alex had been knee-jerk reaction but finally seeing her two years after they broke up, especially holding the subject of what broke them made her unsure of what to say. So with her brain not working, she just spoke words. “She’s beautiful like her mom.” Instinct said to hand Essy over to Alex and she did just that, carefully arranging wires after the baby was in Alex’s arms.

“I know kid, she’s cuddly.” Alex spoke to the baby as she protested softly. “Hi there, I’m your mom. Sorry I got shot so you came early, I know you still had some more cooking time.”

The room chuckled and Alex looked up at Maggie, the cop nodded to her. “Thanks for saving me but Alex, I would have been okay. You should have been worried about her not me.”

“You’ll always matter to me Maggie and in my defense, we thought Kara drawing the gunfire away would make it safe. My back is killing me because of that gunshot and I’m pretty sure after the oxytocin wears off, I’ll be feeling it a lot more.” She looked down at the baby and then up at her ex-fiancée again. “If you don’t want to be here, I’d understand. Thank you for cuddling her while I was forced to rest.”

Maggie shook her head, “if you guys don’t mind, I’d like to stick around. I have to explain everything to my boss in Gotham and I’ll need J’onn for that.” She nodded to the man and he nodded back, clearly understanding her situation. “Besides, I want to make sure you two are okay. After all, you were shot and she came early because of me needing a rescue.” She looked back down at Alex, “unless you don’t want me here Alex.”

She looked up at Maggie and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. It was J’onn that spoke for her, “she’s a little overwhelmed right now with everything but she’d like you to stay.”

“You guys mind giving us the room?” She looked at the group before turning to the medic. “Is Estelle okay for five minutes?”

The medic nodded, “her alarms will be loud if they go off so everyone will come running. She’s been stable for a while so it should be fine for me to step out for a few. I can go get some coffee.”

* * *

The room was cleared in a few moments and Maggie bent down beside the wheelchair to meet Alex’s eyes. “I know we said we’d be friends after some time apart and by the time I felt like I could talk to you again, Gotham offered me a job. I just left without saying anything and then all of a sudden I’m here and she’s here. Alex, know I’ll be here for you no matter what happens. NCPD was already preparing for my re-transfer, this last UC was it for me in Gotham. I couldn’t take the corruption anymore.”

Alex reached out and put a finger to the shoulder that had been stitched up, it wasn’t bare because of the gown but Maggie knew Alex knew where the wound was. “They couldn’t find you. NCPD called us after they inquired with Gotham where you were as you were a week overdue. We activated your subdermal tracker, the one we gave you after the Daxamite Invasion. J’onn realized Gotham could care less about you and sent a team in. I was supposed to be medic only but when I saw you.” She finally looked up to meet Maggie’s eyes, “I thought they had killed you.”

“No Sweetie, no they didn’t kill me. I’m right here.” Maggie was instantly aware of what had slipped out of her mouth. The endearment and the tone, one she often used with Alex when they dated. It was so natural to talk to Alex, even after years apart. “Hey, Alex can you do me a favor and put your finger in Estelle’s hand.” The agent complied with the request and instantly gasped at how amazing the action was. “There, feel better?”

“Yeah.” Alex half-listened as she gazed at her daughter. “She’s perfect.”

Maggie chuckled and reached out to brush her finger against the baby’s cheek. “Yeah, I don’t do kids but she’s something else. She’s just so damn cute, I mean look at that face and that nose, she’s gonna break a lot of hearts.”

“She’s not dating till she’s fifty, I already told her that when I was pregnant and Kara agreed help me to enforce it.”

The cop laughed and shook her head, “you say that now but if she has the Danvers pout like you and Kara, well she’ll definitely be using it when she asks if it’s okay for someone to escort her to her first dance.”

“They’ll run away after I interrogate them.” Alex stated firmly, “I already talked J’onn into interrogating whoever I find kissing my daughter.”

“Whatever you say Danvers.” Maggie stood up and looked down at her. “So, can I get you anything from the café on the business-level?”

The new mother looked up at her ex-fiancée as if she’d just answered all her prayers. “God yes, I need caffeine after almost none for nine months. I need a large coffee with…”

“Five sugars, no cream and absolutely no honey.” Maggie chucked and Alex smiled softly at her. “Any food? Donuts? Salad with avocado? Vegan stir-fry?”

Alex put up her finger, “you get me anything vegan and I will stab you with a scalpel. No, I want a steak and vegetables, tell them it’s for me and they won’t question your order.”

“Will do.” Maggie leaned over out of instinct, about ready to kiss Alex but she leaned down further near Essy to make up for the mishap. Even after so long, being near the woman she once almost married, everything came back naturally. Flowing as if they’d never been apart. “Keep your mother occupied Estelle so she doesn’t do anything she regrets later.”

The baby’s tiny arm reached out towards Maggie, almost if asking for her. The cop kissed the tiny hand and watched the baby snuggle back into her mother’s chest. Maggie pulled back as she saw Alex smiling fondly at her. “She loves you Mags.”

“What’s not to love.”

* * *

After Maggie left, Eliza and Kara entered again with the medic deciding to take some time since there were two doctors and a hero with super speed in the room. Eliza bent down next to Alex and placed a hand on her leg. “How are you holding up honey? I know with the baby and now seeing Maggie…”

“I’m fine Mom.” Alex looked down at her daughter. “I’m actually okay with Maggie being here. We always said we’d be friends after some time apart but work got in the way so we never got to reconnect. It’s painful seeing how much she adores Estelle, knowing if she’d wanted kids we’d be doing this together but it doesn’t hurt like it did. It’s more of a painful memory but one that isn’t so painful I can’t think about it. Maybe we’ll be friends and she’ll be the cool aunt like Lena is or maybe after a while she’ll just ask to not be around Estelle. Either way, I don’t want to push her away. I love her still but I miss my friend more.”

Kara put her arm around her sister. “I’m proud of you for sharing.”

“Don’t get used to it. I’m overflowing with hormones and painkillers, so once they’re gone I’ll be back to my normal self.”

Eliza patted her leg, “well whatever you need, let me know. Besides, despite how all this occurred with Estelle and Maggie and everything, it might be fate. For all we know, Estelle might be the piece that brings you back together again. She did practically create a trade treaty before she was born so one never knows.”

“Thanks Mom but I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“No honey, I just meant…”

Alex reached out to her mom, “I know.”

Kara grinned, “I’m hungry, want me to get you some coffee and food?”

“Maggie already went to get it.”

“Best friend already.” Kara squeaked and looked down at Estelle. “Is she supposed to be making that…” Before the heroine could finish, the baby let out a wail.

Eliza chuckled, “that’s a cry that says ‘I’m hungry, give me food’ so I’ll go get the medic.”

“I can feed her.” Alex insisted but Eliza shook her head. “Why not Mom?”

“Honey as you told Kara, you have painkillers in you and you’re about to consume caffeine. Normally I’d encourage breastfeeding but right now that’s not an option. Plus, she’s essentially in a type of NICU, it’s best we let the maternity medic decide what type of feeding she’ll take. She may need a tube instead of a bottle.”

Alex gently swayed her baby. “Shh my little star, Grandma is going to get Miss Melody so you can be fed. Mommy doesn’t want to hurt you so we’re going to find out how you need food to fill that belly.”

Kara leaned over and kissed Alex’s head, “you’re a great mom already.”


	2. Girls Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex is exhausted and run down from her first few days at home with the baby, Maggie shows up with back up to help Alex out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this does touch on Alex's emotions a bit and yes, if you do wonder, Lena does know Kara is Supergirl. Also this is before the Reign plot comes into play so I'm taking a bit of liberty with that.

The sound of knocking made Alex look up from where she was dozing on the couch. She groaned and pushed off the couch and started to answer the door when it opened. Kara and Lena were in the door with shopping bags and Maggie was behind them with food. She shut the door quietly and toed off her shoes, putting the bag on the counter as Alex leaned back against the couch.

“Oh she’s so adorable when she sleeps.” Kara stated as she stood over the bassinette that was by the wall between the bedroom and the bathroom. Lena was beside her, gazing down at the baby too.

“Wake her and you die. I just spent two hours getting her to sleep and I’m sure I’ve never been this sleep deprived in my life. I look and smell like I just went two rounds with an Argavin.”

Maggie bent down by the couch and picked up the blanket that had fallen off of Alex. “Want to go take a bath? I’m sure between Lena and I, we can control Kara. If Estelle starts getting fussy one of us can rock her or feed her.”

“Maggie, I can’t do that to you. I know how you get with kids and…”

“And nothing Danvers, I said I’d be here for you if you needed anything. Now, no offense but you do smell like you did go a few rounds with an Argavin and as much as I don’t mind, Kara’s nose is a bit sensitive.” She brushed back some of Alex’s hair, “I’m okay with Littlest Danvers, other kids not so much but like her mom, she’s caught a bit of my heart.”

Alex blushed slightly and nodded. “Thanks Mags.”

“Anytime.” Maggie put the blanket aside and helped Alex stand. “We got everything out here, just go take some you-time.”

* * *

When Alex disappeared into the bathroom, Maggie quickly ushered the two women away from the bassinette. She only had to use one look with Kara and the blonde complied, sitting down on the couch with her bags while Lena went about pouring them all glasses of wine. She also pulled a glass decanter from the wine cabinet and poured out two teaspoons before dropping it in the third glass. Maggie watched, somewhat unsure of what the younger Luthor put in one of the cups.

“So, how are things since your former part-time CEO went…” she waved her hand as if to say ‘world-dominating, crazy insane Kryptonian experiment gone awry’ but couldn’t. “I know she was your friend.”

Lena nodded, “I’m fine. I split my time between Catco and L-Corp. Sam is getting better, she’s under lock and key at the DEO and Kara takes Ruby twice a week to see her mother. She said she feels the monster strongest when her adrenaline is high so they moderate it and they also keep her under red sun lamps so she retains no extra strength.”

“She’ll never be able to leave but J’onn realizes that a person can’t control how they came to be.” Kara interjected as she took a seat at the bar. “Sam is okay with it, she’s more worried about hurting others and Ruby then her freedom. J’onn has even let Sam work from her cell, well sort of. She just reviews briefs and makes notes of what needs to happen while Lena handles all the big stuff. Basically a hidden assistant and Sam gets joy out of that and the daily video chats with Ruby.” Kara took the glass of wine Lena handed her, “it’s the best we can do out of a bad situation.”

Lena nodded to the glass in Kara’s hand, “slowly, it has Trigedian ale in it.”

“Ooh.” Kara took a sip and hummed. “I’m gonna feel fuzzy at the end of tonight.”

“That means no flying.” Maggie stated and Lena waved the cop off.

“I already have my driver ready to take Kara home then me after.”

* * *

A small whine was followed by some fussiness, Kara immediately stood up but Maggie put a hand on her shoulder. “I got her, no handling the baby with that ale in you.”

“Good idea.” Kara put up a finger and sat back down.

Maggie made her way over to the bassinette and gently put her hands on either side of the baby’s legs. “What’s got you so fussy huh?” The baby made an ‘o’ with her mouth and her eyes fluttered as she moved her hands. “Hey pretty girl, are you just wanting attention?” Maggie picked Estelle up gently, one hand instantly coming up to cradle her head. “You want to join the Girls’ Party?”

Instantly the newborn curled against Maggie and settled. Lena chuckled, “from what I’ve seen, I have to say she adores you already.”

“What’s not to love with Maggie? I would say like her mom; Estelle has excellent taste.” Kara stated while pointing towards the two.

Lena seemed to stare at the glass of wine in Kara’s hand, “I swear I only added enough for warm feelings, not drunk.”

“Probably just a bit much.” Maggie commented as she joined them at the counter, she turned her head just enough to see Estelle falling back asleep. “I’m going to sit on the couch and read. Lena, whenever you have a moment can you bring the wine to the living room?”

“Of course, you have the baby so I’ll bring Kara and the wine. We got some items for Estelle at this beautiful boutique that I found while shopping the other day. Kara and I went a bit overboard but it was well worth the money spent.”

Kara nodded as she walked with Lena guiding her arm. “A whole three thousand worth. I swore to pay Lena back over time but she won’t let me.”

“Kara you have saved my life so many times and helped me with everything during Sam’s first few months at the DEO. The least I can do with my billions is buy your niece and sister some things.” She motioned to the couch, “gently my dear.”

With Kara on the couch and the wine on the coffee table, Maggie’s on the table by the couch, they sat down. Maggie moved a pillow under her arm so it wouldn’t get tired as she held the baby. Once she was comfortable, she watched Lena pull items from the bags and put them on the coffee table and couch. With her book comfortably in hand, Maggie allowed herself to be pulled into the newest forensic evidence collection textbook National City University had sent over to her Science Division office the day before. It had updated to include alien evidence collection, which was an interesting read.

* * *

Alex emerged from the bathroom, prepared for an irritable Maggie and possibly Lena ready to take Kara home but she found soft giggles from her sister and conversation flowing. She stood silently as she took in the sight of her ex-fiancée reading a textbook while holding her daughter. Lena and Kara were talking and giggling, acting like teenage girls like they always did. It amazed her how natural Maggie was with Estelle, caring for her and loving her as if she had actually been theirs. She’d been there every day at the DEO, coming to visit to check on them both between working and taking re-cert classes at the NCPD. She’d bring food she made or just something she’d picked up. Every time Alex thought Maggie would get enough of Estelle, she just started jumping in with feedings or diaper changes and renew the amazement that she wasn’t actually Estelle’s mom.

Maggie was there when Alex brought Estelle home but had been called away to a crime scene quickly afterwards. Alex struggled internally, she was thankful she had her friend back but there were times she’d just look at Maggie and want her to be her fiancée again. She wanted to share every moment of every day with the amazing woman that was slowly stealing her heart again. Maggie swore she didn’t want kids but she looked at Estelle as if she was a star in her sky, just giving her love and care as if she’d bore the baby herself.

It was a struggle to not want to break down and beg Maggie to let them be them again, to take the rings Alex had in her bedside table in a box of photos of them both and just put them back on. An Ibarian had crossed her path during her interrogation round the week before and while he’d only been a witness to a crime, he’d touched her and shared she had a beautiful life ahead. She’d asked what he meant and he only smiled, telling her that she had future with her mate and child. She knew what he’d meant, Ibarians were a species that mated for life, one partner forever and they considered their mates part of their own soul. She prayed internally that the soulmate he spoke of was Maggie but she knew only time would tell.

“Hey, how is everything out here?” Alex walked over and knelt down beside Maggie on the couch. “How fussy was she?”

Maggie shook her head as she closed her book. “Not much, she just wanted to join the party. Fell right back asleep as soon as she was being held.” The cop took the tiny hand that was clutching her shirt and pulled it away. A cry erupted as Estelle opened her eyes and fussed at being moved as Alex took her.

“I know my little star, I know Maggie is warm and cuddly but Mommy wants you.” She rearranged the baby and instantly she settled, content once she put the pacifier in that Maggie handed her. “There we go, all better now.” She sat down on the couch and leaned back. “I think the last time I enjoyed a shower that much was the one at the DEO after giving birth. Thank you for watching her.”

“Always here Alex.” Maggie rubbed her leg above her knee before nodding to Lena and Kara. “Your sister’s friend just spent three thousand on you and the Littlest Danvers.”

Lena spoke before Alex could, “take it as a thank you for helping me with that nasty break in last month.”

“It’s really too much.” Alex stated and turned to Maggie, “hand me my phone please.”

“Sure thing babe.” Maggie cursed herself as she once again fell into the accidental practice of pet names. She picked up the phone and thumbed in the passcode, not shocked to find it the same, before handing it to Alex.

“Thanks.” Alex turned slightly towards Lena as she played with the phone. “I’ll pay you back in about two months.”

“You will not.” Lena stated with conviction. “I have billions Alex and I never spend it on what I want. I actually found this boutique and started getting items before putting them back so I could go with Kara. We enjoyed ourselves and I got to spend my money how I wanted, on my surrogate niece. Or am I not the cool aunt you said I could be?”

* * *

Alex sighed, “fine, what did you get?”

“Oh, can I show her?” Kara asked Lena with clutched hands and a face that screamed she would explode if made to wait. When Lena motioned to the items, Kara picked it a few before pulling something from the bottom. She held up a tiny black onesie that read ‘If Only Your Mom Was as Cool as Mine’ and then held up five more. “I got it in all sizes so she can wear it as she grows.”

“I of course got you this.” Lena picked up a blanket and held it out, “I actually special ordered it. I had to get the information from Kara but I thought when she’s older, she can put it up in her home.”

Across the corner of the blue blanket was Estelle’s name and her birth facts. The soft material and gentle embroidery made Alex start to cry. Maggie immediately waved Lena off when she got a worried look. “Hey, it’s okay.” Maggie put an arm around Alex and placed her head against the red head’s own. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Alex wiped her eyes, “stupid hormones and loving the blanket. Thank you Lena, I love it and I’ll make sure she treasures it.”

The heiress smiled and nodded, “well, so you know I got blue just to go against social norms for gender, ancient practice if you ask me, and because Kara said it’s your favorite color.”

“I got this for you Maggie.” Kara held out something and Maggie took it, unfolding the paper to find a gift certificate to one of the city’s top spas. “I actually got one for both of you, I thought Eliza and I could watch Essy and you two could go have a friend-date. Oh, I shouldn’t have said date, what word am I looking for…” She turned to Lena as if expecting her to know.

Alex looked at the certificate Maggie held, “is that the new spa on Montgomery?”

“Yeah, the one so expensive that makes it impossible for middle class cops to get into.”

Lena chuckled, “I know the owner and I cashed in a favor. I told her my best friend’s sister just had a baby and needed some non-baby time with one of her friends. She said to just give those to the woman at the front desk and you’d get the top package.”

“Wow.” Maggie just stared at it. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say ‘thank you’ and all will be fine.”

The two just looked over at Lena, “thank you.”

* * *

A whimper was followed by a cry and Maggie was up off the couch. She moved so fast she made Kara look at her strange, as if she’d somehow stolen the blonde’s super speed. The door to the fridge was opened, she was shaking a bottle and putting it in the warmer. The warmer dinged, she tested it on her arm before heading over to hand the bottle to Alex. As soon as the nipple disappeared into Estelle’s mouth, all was calm again.

“Okay, my turn to say wow.” Kara shook her head slightly as if clearing her brain. “You moved so fast to get that bottle.”

Maggie chuckled, “rule one you learn, you never leave a Danvers hungry.”

“Agreed.” Lena reached over and Maggie slapped her hand.

As her eyes began to droop again, Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder and she snoozed softly while Estelle ate. “Wake me up when she finishes.”

“I’ll burp her and change her, just sleep.” Maggie spoke softly while picking up her textbook. “I’ll have Kara put you to bed before we leave.”

“Favorite adult person ever.” Alex mumbled and Kara mocked being angry for a few seconds before she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie does a favor for Alex regarding Estelle but said favor reveals a truth that could cause a rift between the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning, this chapter brings a dozy. The ending is tear-worthy but I promise no one is dead. Just that some secrets shouldn't be kept.

Maggie sat at her desk at NCPD going over paperwork that demanded her attention. Her new partner, Gil Cooper, sat across from her doing his own paperwork. It was a quiet afternoon and Maggie expected to go home on time. Her personal phone rang and she picked it up off the desk to see Alex’s picture, one James had taken during their engagement party that she couldn’t part with, flash across the screen. She saw Cooper look at her, almost expecting to see her picking it up.

“Got a hot date Sawyer?”

“Something like that.” She accepted the call and put it to her ear. “Hey you. Alex, calm down and take a deep breath. What’s wrong?” Maggie started shuffling paperwork together and put the files in her drawer. “Sweetie I told you if you needed me I’d be there. Just focus on getting your work done and I’ll pick up Littlest Danvers. Yes, I’ll take her to see Hamilton.” She put a hand to her forehead and seemed to nod into the phone. “Alex, take a deep breath. It’s probably just a cold or something, nothing too serious. Of course I’ll keep you updated. Alright, yeah I’m leaving now.” Maggie grabbed her keys and jacket from the back of her chair. “I know but everything’s going to be okay. Alright, we’ll see you soon.”

“Everything okay Sawyer?”

Maggie put her gun at her hip and shut the drawer. “Not really, my girlfriend’s kid is sick and I need to pick her up and take her to the doctor.”

She could have shot herself in the foot calling Alex her girlfriend, although technically she was her best friend and a girl. However, Maggie knew that Cooper would take it differently and while she could debate with herself for hours, she had to pick up Estelle from daycare and take her to the DEO.

“No offense Sawyer but your girlfriend’s kid is just that, her kid. You shouldn’t have to take her to the doctor or even take her at all.” He chuckled, “dating is fun and sex, not playdates and kiddie pickup.”

The cop leaned against her desk and glared at Cooper. “If you had someone that compared to Alex by even a fraction, you still wouldn’t deserve her. I don’t like kids much, that’s a well-known fact, never wanted them and broke my engagement to the love of my life over the topic. Despite that fact, the little girl I’m going to take care of today is the best thing in this world to exist so say what you want but I have a three month old to get to the doctor.”

* * *

The DEO had a daycare on one of the business levels and when Maggie arrived, she immediately went to sign Estelle out. The receptionist was on the phone and put up a finger so Maggie waited till the woman put down her phone. “Welcome to Sky’s the Limit Daycare, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to check Estelle Danvers out.” Maggie watched the woman type on her computer.

“Name, your name?”

“Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, removing her DEO pass and her driver’s license. She handed both over and the woman studied the computer for a few minutes before handing them back.

“Give me just a minute and one of our teachers will bring Estelle up.”

Maggie sat down in one of the chairs and tapped her leg till the door’s electric lock sounded. She stood as a young woman entered the room with Estelle in her arms and diaper bag over her shoulder. She smiled as Maggie gently took Estelle, holding her close.

“She’s got a bit of a fever. When I called Agent Danvers, she said someone would be coming to pick Estelle up.” The teacher handed over the diaper bag and Maggie took it.

Looking down at Estelle, Maggie saw her pulling on her ear and nodded as she realized what was wrong. “Probably an ear infection but I’ll take her up to the Infirmary just to be sure.” She kissed Estelle’s head, “ready?”

Estelle snuggled into Maggie and the cop chuckled, the teacher waved to the baby. “Bye, bye Estelle. See you when you’re better.”

* * *

As she expected, Alex was waiting outside the elevator doors but she hadn’t expected the suit she hadn’t been witness to since they’d first met. She looked all business instead of her usual combat attire and Maggie knew the agent had worked hard to get her body back in peak physical condition after her pregnancy so she could get back out in the field. The comments from Kara and the strangeness of seeing Alex leaving the Mommy & Me yoga class that was before her own. The worried agent paused in her pacing and took Estelle from Maggie.

“We had an hour break, I thought I’d meet you here.” Alex hugged Maggie, “thank you for picking her up.”

Maggie sank into the hug, or as much as she could considering Alex was holding the baby. She’d missed Alex, it was the first time they’d seen each other in over a week. She’d gone two years without her yet just three months back in National City and Alex was like an addicting drug. Pulling back, Maggie smiled softly up at the red head. “No need to thank me, she’s pulling on her ear like she did last month so it’s probably another ear infection.”

“Oh honey.” Alex kissed her daughter’s head and watched as the baby reached out for Maggie.

The cop chuckled and pointed to herself, “you want me? Why when Mommy is so much better?”

Estelle grew fussy and reached her arm out till Maggie gently took her, holding her as she snuggled against the cop’s chest. Maggie bent her head down to kiss Estelle’s head, breathing in her baby shampoo. Looking up from the baby, Maggie found Alex smiling and gazing at them adorably. There was hope in her eyes, hope and happiness that seemed to make the twinkle grow bigger every day.

“I love how you are with her.” Alex whispered and reached out to rub her daughter’s back. “She’s just got you wrapped around her finger.”

Maggie nodded, “she’s a Danvers and we’ve learned that I can’t resist Danvers girls.”

“You should get her to the Infirmary while I go deal with the political bullshit going down in the conference room. Apparently the new president doesn’t like the idea of J’onn being an alien.”

“Well you can tell our president that he will have to go through a lot of people after everyone at the DEO if he wants J’onn gone.” Maggie stated adamantly while rubbing Estelle’s back. “Come on mija, let’s get you to the doctor and get that ear taken care of.”

“Bye baby, Mommy will come get you when she gets done kicking the president’s butt.” The agent kissed her daughter before meeting Maggie’s eyes. “Bye you.” Alex dared to lean in and kiss Maggie’s cheek before she left, smiling as she walked down the hall towards the main area that would lead her to the stairs to the conference room. Maggie’s heart throbbed as she absorbed the kiss and willed herself not to think too much of it. To not remember how she loved the little kisses that Alex always gave her, even when they fought.

* * *

Doc Hamilton was waiting when Maggie arrived with Estelle, the woman had a tray ready as if knowing what to expect. “Hi there Detective Sawyer, Alex mentioned you’d be coming with Estelle.”

Maggie sat on the bed and placed Estelle in her lap, “yeah, she was grabbing her ear at the daycare so it maybe another ear infection.”

“Right or left this time?”

“Left.” Maggie let the doctor strip Estelle down to her diaper, noting she’d need to change said diaper after the visit.

After a brief exam and look in the tiny ears, Hamilton chuckled. “Well your second mama wins points Estelle.” Hamilton tickled the baby and she giggled. “Ear infection in the left ear.”

“Oh I’m not…”

Hamilton looked up at Maggie, “well then I guess Alex changed her mind on the second DNA source for the Tallian reproductive tech. I could have sworn I saw your blood and hair sample on her work bench that week.” She didn’t seem to notice Maggie freeze on the bed. “Whatever the case, you certainly act like her mom and that’s what matters.”

* * *

Maggie found Kara in the hallway on her way out and waved her down. The Kryptonian instantly gravitated to her niece and took her from Maggie, cuddling her close. Kara noticed the worried look on the cop’s face and paused in her small whispers to Estelle.

“Maggie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Kara. Do you mind watching Estelle until Alex gets done, I got called back to the precinct?”

The heroine shook her head, “no, not at all. Go back to work.” Kara waved Estelle’s hand, “say bye to Maggie. Say, bye-bye.”

Maggie didn’t say goodbye, she handed the diaper bag over and was determined to get out of the DEO as quickly as possible. If what Hamilton said was true, Alex had used her DNA without her consent and then didn’t care to tell her that Estelle was her own daughter. She loved the little girl, she would fight an entire invading army again to protect her but that didn’t mean she wanted to be a mom. She’d learned to love Estelle because she was part Alex but despite that, she didn’t know if she could handle the baby being part her. She had to get away, away from Estelle because she had been staring at her while changing and dressing her, trying to see if there were parts of herself in the baby girl. She was finding them everywhere she looked; her small size, her dark hair, her ears. Instead of looking at a mini-Alex, Maggie was finding herself looking at a mini-Maggie and it scared her.

* * *

She returned to work and Cooper merely chuckled at her, commenting on how kids weren’t worth relationships with moms. Maggie ignored him and finished her paperwork, allowing herself to be lost in the world of stupid people and the massive paperwork they entail. Her phone vibrated two hours later and she looked down to see a text from Alex. She didn’t even read the text but instead turned the screen off, not ready to deal with the fallout that would happen if she talked to her before she was ready.

Eventually Cooper groaned and rubbed a hand across his face around shift’s end, “Sawyer answer the damn phone, the vibrations are getting on my nerves.”

Maggie picked up the phone and turned on the screen to see five messages from Alex on the screen.

**Alex: Hope everything is okay at NCPD. Thx 4 helping w [star emoji]**

**Alex: Maggie, r u ok?**

**Alex: Pls answer my messages.**

**Alex: I can explain, pls let me.**

**Alex: I’m sorry.**

Maggie put the phone in her pocket and collected her belongings. “I’m going home, see you tomorrow Cooper.”

* * *

Upon getting home, Maggie found Alex waiting in the hall outside her apartment. She ignored the agent and went to open her door. Alex stood as Maggie unlocked the door and looked down at Maggie. There were tears in her eyes and she was wearing a shirt that she could pull down over her hands. Insecurity and pain was written all over the woman’s face and Maggie only saw her out of the corner of her eye so she refused to look at her or she’d break.

“Go home to Estelle.” Maggie opened her door without looking at Alex and finished before she walked in. “I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.”

“Maggie…”

Maggie shook her head, “no Alex,” she finally looked up at the woman who had once been her everything, and possibly still was. “I don’t know if what I heard was true…” she watched the woman open her mouth, “don’t say anything and listen. I don’t know what I heard was true and if it is, you broke not just my trust but used me to further something I wanted no part in. I can’t talk to you until I’ve had time to think so just go home to Estelle.”

* * *

Alex nodded and turned around, leaving her former fiancée alone in the hall. Maggie watched as she ended up at the elevator at the end of the hall. The agent covered her face with her hand and her shoulders shook as she entered the box. Maggie closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes as she slid down to the floor. Tears prickled at her eyes as her phone beeped, she opened it to see a message from Kara.

**Kara: For you two to giggle over [video 0:45]**

The video was of Estelle dressed in a Supergirl onesie and kicking at Kara’s hands. The heroine was groaning and falling to the side, exclaiming she was beaten by her mini-me. Maggie opened up the message app and sent Kara message.

**Me: Alex is coming home, she’s not okay. Take care of them both tonight.**

Kara instantly texted back and it was frantic with worry.

**Kara: What happened? She okay? Hurt?**

**Me: Not ready 2 talk, told her I need time to think. Was upset & crying when left.**

**Kara: ok, take care. Text u later.**

Maggie got off the floor and went to her room, she laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling so she could think. However, her body needed to move so she got up and changed into her running clothes. Grabbing her mp3 player and her phone, she put on running shoes and headed out the door. As she started down the street, she put her headphones in and let the music take her away and clear her head. She knew she needed to clear her head to think clearly, especially about Alex and her could-be daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Family is Family Even During the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns the truth and while she and Alex have a lot to talk about, she isn't about to abandon her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little double treat for you guys. So in this chapter we learn the truth on whether Maggie is Estelle's mom. We also see how Maggie handles the situation with Alex.

Every day after finding Alex at her door, Maggie went to work and came home to the agent sitting in the same exact place. Alex would stand and look at her, silently begging with her eyes and she’d always reply she wasn’t ready to talk. The agent would nod and leave, saying nothing through the whole exchange. Kara would often text Maggie after Alex returned home, letting Maggie know that her sister was okay and spending time with Estelle.

The day that made a week, the detective arrived home to a small bonsai and a small envelope sitting underneath. Alex was nowhere in sight but Maggie knew they were from her, for Alex knew her affinity for bonsais. She picked up both and opened her door, placing them on the counter and sat down on a stool to open the envelope. She found Alex’s neat handwriting and a folded piece of paper. She put the paper aside and started reading the words on the paper.

**Maggie,**

**I want to apologize for how you must feel. Violated, hurt, betrayed and a dozen more emotions I’m sure I could only start to imagine you’re feeling. We always agreed, no more secrets and I’ve sworn by that, even after we set our rings aside. I could lie and say I didn’t attempt to use your DNA during the process but ultimately, the procedure failed. Not because we don’t go well together even on the microscopic level because that’s not true but because the sample was too degraded. In the end, I was forced to abandon the Tallian reproductive technology because human samples become far too degraded during the process. I was truthful during the trade treaty, I told the ambassadors this and their scientists agreed with the results. The treaty was made on the presumption of the tech working but it failed and yet they decided that humanity had merits beyond reproduction on which the treaty could be made.**

**Hamilton and Kara have been told the truth now, assumptions had been made and I didn’t bother correcting them. I’ve included the profile of the sperm I ordered to have Estelle, I created her and two other embryos and Draper, another doctor you’re not familiar with, inserted one that eventually became the beautiful little girl I have today. The two others are frozen at the DEO with my other medical samples.**

**She’s not your daughter Maggie, but I’d be lying if I told you I wish she wasn’t. I’ll be honest and tell you I still love you but I understand why we can’t work as anything other than friends. I dated one girl and it ended like I expected, as a librarian she couldn’t understand the 24/7-365 call of law enforcement. After her, I really saw no point if they weren’t a cop or another law division. Everyone tried though, even J’onn tried to set me up with an FBI agent but she never showed up to the date. By that point, the Tallians were offering to test the tech and I knew I still wanted a child. I realized it could be me and the baby, with Kara of course, because it soon became clear there would never be anyone but you. My soul found its other half, even if all we stay is friends.**

**If you never want to speak to me again, I’ll understand and I wouldn’t blame you. I hope in time you can forgive me for using your DNA the way I did, I shouldn’t have without your permission. I’m sorry.**

**Always,**

**Alex**

* * *

Maggie put the letter aside and opened the folded up piece of paper. She read the donor profile that was on the file and covered her mouth, realizing why she had found so many little things that reminded her of herself.

_Donor 1824Q_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Ethnic Origin: Hispanic_

_Blood Type: O+_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Skin tone: Light_

_Height: 5’2”_

_Weight: 160 lbs._

_Occupation/Degree: Scientist, MsBio_

* * *

Placing the paper aside as well, Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket and tabbed to Alex’s contact page. She pressed the call button and brought it to her ear, waiting for the phone to be picked up. It was instantly but the voice was Kara and Maggie heard Estelle crying in the background.

“Maggie, Alex can’t talk right now. Can I take a message?”

“Kara what is going on? Estelle is crying and she never cries, no one lets her cry.”

The woman on the other end seemed to move around and suddenly Maggie heard the crying more clearly. “Hang on, you’re on speaker. Essy guess who is on the phone? It’s Maggie, hey there stop crying. Maggie say something please.”

Maggie’s heart broke as she heard the cries, “Estelle, mija what’s wrong?” The crying seemed to quieten and only whimpers were heard. “Hey there baby, why are you crying?”

“Alex isn’t home like usual, even when she goes to your place she’s home by now. She’s at the DEO, she went to arrest one of the regulars who was on probation and broke probation and got stabbed with a Borian tusk. It was routine, low impact and J’onn thought it’s a good idea until Essy is a little older but everything goes sideways with Alex.”

Maggie put her head in her hands, “remind me to thank him.” She paused, “wait, why do you have her phone?”

“I kind of accidently put all her stuff in Essy’s bag when I headed home to get Alex some clothes. Then all chaos broke loose because Alex was supposed to pick up formula this afternoon after work and I forgot while trying to get both me and Essy home. So she’s hungry and I lost her favorite toy, I’ve looked everywhere but I can’t find it. I also still have to get Alex some clothes.” She sighed and Maggie heard the plop from her sitting on the couch. “Plus I have an article due and not even Lena can get Snapper to back away from the deadline. Apparently he’s even harder on me after she interfered the first time.”

The cop picked up her head, “you’re exhausted aren’t you?”

“I burned my powers out today and I couldn’t do sun lamp treatment because I had to take care of Essy. So I’m human and I hate it because I can’t super speed.”

“Kara take a deep breath. Here’s what we’re going to do, I’m going to pick up some formula and come over there. You’re going to keep her happy until I get there and then you’re going to feed her while I pack a bag for Alex. After that, I’m driving you both to the DEO and while you do sun lamp treatment, I’ll get Alex her stuff and let her see Estelle.”

“Are you still mad at Alex?”

Maggie sighed, “no I’m not mad at her Kara. I feel betrayed and she’s going to have to regain my trust but that’s between us. Despite whatever is going on between Alex and I, I’m not going to abandon you guys when you need me. Didn’t we say the Superfriends are family first, hero and hero support second?”

“Actually that was Winn but yeah.”

“So give me about twenty minutes and I’ll be there.” Maggie softened her voice, “Estelle, mija just hang on and I’ll be there soon with some food.”

Maggie heard a whimper and Kara chuckled, “she’s grabbing for the phone, she wants you.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

The store was busy as Maggie walked through it, she immediately headed for the infant aisle and found the formula. Looking across all the selections, she found the brand that Alex used and grabbed two containers and headed towards the register. The line had two other people in front of her and she turned to head to the express lane. On her way, she paused at the flower stand and stared at the roses that sat in small bouquets. She was taken back to the day after Alex got out of the DEO after being kidnapped. She’d gone to get breakfast while Alex slept and came back with a bouquet full of roses along with food. Alex had grinned at her, accepting them from where she sat on the bed. She’d confessed she loved roses but never had anyone give them to her before.

Without a second thought, despite the trouble between them, Maggie grabbed one and headed to the express register. What she didn’t expect to find was the express registers closed due to maintenance but one of the employees flagged her down to a check out.

“Thank you so much.” Maggie put the items on the belt and grabbed her wallet.

“Emergency food pickup?” The woman inquired while bagging the items.

Maggie nodded, “yeah, she’s screaming because there’s no formula left in the house.”

“Breaks your heart when they scream.”

“Yeah, getting shot hurts less.” Maggie swiped her card and put her wallet back up. “I got her aunt sitting with her until I can get there.”

When the woman handed her the receipt she squeezed Maggie’s hand. “It’ll get better, once they know mom will always feed them they won’t be as fussy. Now get home to your baby girl.”

Maggie didn’t bother correcting the woman as she collected the bags and headed out the door. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and raced to her car.

* * *

The door to Alex’s apartment was unlocked, she hated when Kara forgot because it was second nature that she could defend herself. She let herself in and closed the door to see Kara trying to calm Estelle but the baby was crying, wanting nothing but food. Kara looked up to see her and groaned in delight.

“Oh thank Rao you’re here. I can’t get her to stop crying and I’ve tried everything.”

Maggie took the baby from Kara and handed her the bags, “hey there mija, Auntie Kara will have that food ready in no time.” She bounced the baby slightly and just being in Maggie’s arms seemed to settle the infant. Estelle cuddled up against Maggie’s chest and she put her fingers in her mouth. “I know; I get hungry on an empty stomach too. You should see Auntie Kara when she’s hungry, a buffet isn’t enough for her.”

“Who are the roses for?” Kara inquired while making a bottle.

“Alex.” Maggie rubbed Estelle’s back, “we may have some problems between us right now but I know how much she loves them so I got them for her.”

Kara came back with the bottle and handed it to Maggie, who instantly gave it to the baby. “She told me what she did and I’m sorry Maggie.”

“Kara, please stay out of it.” She looked back up at the blonde. “I know you want to help your sister but this is one time no one can get in our issues. What Alex did is unforgivable, unconscionable despite why. I love your sister, I always will and nothing, not even this will change that but I can’t let this just be swept aside. Alex and I have to deal with it and we will, how long it will take us I’m unsure but I know we can get through it.”

The heroine nodded, “okay good, Alex has been a mess.”

“I know and thank you for dropping the stuff off today for her.” She looked down at Estelle, “to be honest, despite everything I needed to see them both. I was going to invite Alex to let me take her out to dinner since she probably hasn’t done dinner out since this one was born.”

Kara shook her head, “not really, that’s why I insisted on those gift certificates.”

“I was hoping we could go on Alex’s birthday.”

* * *

Alex pressed the button next to her bed and put a hand to her head as she waited for the medic that was on call. As expected, the one medic she couldn’t push around was the one who answered her call. Alex rolled her eyes as Joan, one of the oldest of all the human employees, pressed the call button to turn it off and put her hands on her hips.

“Agent Danvers if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, you are not going home when injured. I know damn well you pushed it hoping the change in staff would allow you to push the younger medics around till they get enough of you but not tonight. I’m staying on the floor until tomorrow when you go home so get comfortable.”

“Can I at least have a tablet so I can call my sister and see my baby?” She folded her arms, “I want to see my little girl.”

Joan took a moment before nodding. “Alright, I guess ‘new mom anxiety’ is enough of a reason to get you a tablet. I have yet to see that baby of yours and I kind of want a peek. See if she’s trouble like her mom.”

“Oh she is.” Both turned to the doorway to see Maggie holding Estelle in one arm and a bag and flowers in the other. “So I heard a Borian tusk got you, that’s a new one.”

Alex sat up and accepted Estelle from Maggie, “what are you doing here?”

“Kara needed the sun lamps, didn’t tell you she burned her powers out but she did.” Maggie put the bag on the nearby chair and held out the roses. “These are for you, I know how much you love them.”

Tears collected in Alex’s eyes as she put out her arm and Maggie hugged her. “Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

Maggie pulled away and wiped away the tears on Alex's cheek, “we’re going to talk, this isn’t going away. You destroyed my trust Alex and it’ll take a while to earn it back.” The redhead nodded, “but I said I’d be here for you and just because you did what you did, doesn’t mean I stopped loving and caring for you.”

“Okay.”

“Besides, Kara was going crazy because she forgot formula so someone had to feed this little one.” She tickled Estelle gently and the baby grinned. “Yeah, you’re too much like your mother, I can’t resist you.”

Alex smiled at Estelle, “did Maggie get you your favorite formula?”

“You mean that new soy formula in the red container?” Maggie asked Alex and the red head looked up with her with wide eyes. “No I didn’t get her soy formula, I got the pink container that’s necessary for premature babies. I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

Alex smacked Maggie’s arm and pointed at her, “not funny.”

“It was a little funny Danvers.” Maggie stated while rubbing Alex’s arm. She looked up at the medic, “how much trouble has she been?”

Joan held out her hand, “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Joan, the new lead medic.”

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.” She shook the medic’s hand.

“Your girlfriend?” Joan inquired to Alex and the red head shook her head.

“My best friend after Kara.”

Joan nodded, “uh huh, well we’ll see how long that lasts. Last time I saw something like I just saw, the patient and her friend ended up married two months later.” She shook her head and pointed at Alex, “you’re not going anywhere tonight so don’t try anything. I’ll be back in an hour.”

* * *

The medic left and Maggie shook her head, sitting on the bed facing Alex and Estelle. “So, tell me what happened.”

“I was stupid; I didn’t think...”

Maggie chuckled softly, “that’s not a conversation for public ears so we’re putting that aside for now. I meant, what happened today?”

“Oh.” Alex rolled her eyes, “apparently Borians aren’t affected by my gun. They have skin like rhinos.”

“You piss it off?”

Alex nodded with wide eyes, “oh yes.”

“Never a dull moment with you.” Maggie pulled aside the bedding to see Alex’s leg wrapped at her calf. “Wow, how bad?”

“Three by four, I’m fine with the new laser tool we have but I’ll be on crutches for at least a week after I get home.” She pushed back her hair and looked down to see Estelle starting to fall asleep. “Kara said she’d stay with me, help me with my little star.”

“Nope.” Maggie put the covers back over Alex’s leg and met her eyes. “Kara has an article due so for the next two days you get me. I already put in family leave with my captain and he told me to take as long as I need.”

Alex bit her lip for a minute, “I don’t…”

“Alex this isn’t up for argument. Despite everything now and in the past you’re my family, all of you are and I take care of my family.” She took Alex’s hand and held it, “we’ll figure this out, how long it’ll take I don’t know but we’ll figure it out.”

Maggie realized she was talking about not just the conversation she and Alex needed to have but the fact she was falling deeper in love with her former fiancée. Alex had called her ‘her best friend’ but Alex was so much more than her best friend. She was the love of Maggie’s life and the longer she stayed around Alex, the more she desired to start over. Estelle was a bonus, a little piece that she loved without even trying and she’d been there from the first day. As she reached over to brush a finger against Estelle’s cheek, she realized what she told the woman at the store was true, nothing had hurt worse than hearing her cry. Alex during her kidnapping came very close second and their break up, third. She knew without a doubt she’d fight the entire planet if it meant keeping her two girls safe and happy. She also knew in that moment Alex and her had a lot to work on but she wouldn’t mind being a mom if it meant she could have them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Issues and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds that Alex needs help beyond the physical injury she has and Kara spends the day with her three favorite humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this touches on some of the emotional aspects surrounding Alex, it also touches on the fact that pregnancy has changed her and not all for the better. There is also some of the old Maggie-Alex dynamic that makes the angst worth it.

The sound of giggles and soft talking pulled Maggie from sleep, she lifted her head from where she had been sleeping on the couch to see Alex in the kitchen at the sink. The sun was shining through the apartment and the red head wasn’t on her crutches but seemed to be up and around. Maggie was about ready to start fussing as she stood up but saw the crutches against the island counter. Rubbing her eyes, she started towards the kitchen preparing to make her daily tea and paused when she reached the edge of the counter. Alex stood at the sink bathing Estelle, who was propped up on a bathing bed. Her knee was supported by the step stool she’d gotten when Maggie had moved in all those years ago, no pressure on her leg. The baby was playing with splashing the water as it poured on her.

“…all nice and clean.” Alex leaned down and nuzzled Estelle’s nose with her own. “Ready to get out? I think Mr. Duck is ready to get out.” She squeezed the plastic duck from where it had been in the water and Estelle seemed to squeal softly. “Okay my little star, time to get dry and dressed.” Alex lifted the baby out of the sink and laid her against the hooded baby towel that was already draped against her shoulder.

Maggie watched the baby snuggle into Alex and grip her shirt. “Need some help?” It was said softly as she approached and Alex turned her head.

“Hey, sorry if we woke you.” Alex turned enough that Maggie could take Estelle and her towel. “Thanks, my knee was getting kind of stiff.” She reached for her crutches and followed, slowly, Maggie to the living room where she placed the baby on the couch and blocked her from rolling off with her leg while toweling her down.

Estelle yawned as she received a gentle message from Maggie via towel. “Tired already?” She chuckled and leaned down, kissing the baby’s forehead gently. “You gonna sleep while I take you girls out for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Alex inquired as she made her way over with a new diaper and a onesie.

“Special treatment today Danvers, I’m taking you two ladies out for breakfast.” She accepted the clothes and watched as Alex stood on her crutches, confusion on her face. “You have nothing here to eat. No offense babe but your injury caused a lot of disruption, like grocery shopping. So breakfast then grocery store.” She tilted her head to the side, “you can either go stir crazy waiting on me to get back with food and groceries or go with, your choice.”

Alex seemed to bite her lip and nod, “give me thirty to get ready?”

“I’ll give you thirty-one.” Maggie picked up Estelle and held her, “let me know if you need help.”

“Uh…” Alex suddenly felt self-conscious, her body had changed after her pregnancy. She still had her toned muscles and had gained her pre-pregnancy body back but she didn’t want Maggie seeing the stretch marks that rippled across her hips and belly. She hated them, saw them as something that made her undesirable. Maggie had once worshiped every part of her, known every piece of skin on her body and told her she was perfect. She didn’t want to hear she was no longer perfect, that her skin was a horrible mess. The fact they were no longer intimate and friends only didn’t even bother her, she once would have preferred Maggie to even Kara but times had changed.

The cop chuckled as she stood up, “would you prefer I have Lena come over and help you shower and dress if you need help? Kara isn’t an option.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Alex stated while making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Midway through packing a small day pack for Estelle, Maggie heard a soft curse from the bathroom and chuckled. She went over and stood by the door, waiting for what she knew was going to come. She could countdown on her fingers as Alex came to the realization that her shower wasn’t leg injury friendly. “Maggie?”

“I’m here Alex, do you need help?”

“Yeah.” It was soft, as if the agent didn’t want to admit she needed help.

Maggie softly opened the door and found Alex sitting on the floor of her shower, the glass door partially cracked opened so she could see Alex leaning against the door. She grabbed one of the towels and opened the door, turning the water off before bending down to wrap the towel around the agent. “You fall?”

“Yeah.” Alex looked defeated and small as Maggie used a second towel to wipe her face. “Sorry.”

“Sweetie, you’re okay. I knew something like this was bound to happen because you love your independence.” Maggie smiled at her, “think you can put your arm around my shoulder so I can lift you up?”

With soft instructions, Maggie helped her up onto her good leg and kept the towel around her at the same time. “Just over to the toilet, I can work from there.”

“Alright, come on.” With little effort, they made it to the toilet and Alex took the second towel Maggie retrieved from the floor. The cop bent down and gently removed the derma-seal, the plastic spray that the DEO used to create a clear cover to wounds and bandages. “Leg is still dry, so you didn’t break the seal when you fell.”

“Just sore.” Alex mumbled and Maggie looked up to see her looking defeated still.

“Want to go back to bed?” When Alex nodded, Maggie stood up and leaned down to place a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I’ll get you some clothes and we’ll get you back to bed, let you cuddle with Estelle while I go get you some food.”

* * *

On her way to the door, Maggie turned when Alex talked. “I’m not perfect anymore.” She met Maggie’s eyes, fear and embarrassment in them.

“Alex…”

“I love my baby but I hate what the pregnancy did to my body. I don’t like people seeing all my stretch marks. That’s why I didn’t want your help, I don’t even let Kara help me at times.” She shook her head, “it’s stupid.”

What she heard made Maggie want to gather Alex in her arms and never let her go. There was so much to talk about but she’d forgotten in the mess of everything that Alex had always been self-conscious about her body. She hadn’t thought about what pregnancy would have done to the agent, how it would have affected her emotionally and physically. Ignoring the fact that Alex sat on the toilet covered in only a towel, Maggie made her way over and bent down till she was eye to eye with the woman that she’d admitted to herself two days before was her one and only.

“Alex, you’re beautiful. I don’t care what other people say or what the world perception is, I gave up caring about that years ago. Sweetie, nothing is going to change you in my eyes. We have this rift between us right now and despite that I still love you as fiercely as the day we set our rings aside. Stretch marks or no stretch marks, you’re perfect as you are.”

“You haven’t…”

“I don’t need to because didn’t you learn long ago I became addicted to Alex Danvers’ personality not her body?” She smiled and watched as Alex nodded, slowly beginning to smile. “There’s my beautiful girl. Now I’m going to get you some clothes so don’t go anywhere.”

* * *

Once Alex was settled with Estelle in bed, the agent satisfied with her baby and the latest bioengineering journal, Maggie left them to rest while she headed to the store. She stopped by Noonan’s to get a much needed caffeine pickup, caffeine her usual morning tea couldn’t provide. She saw Kara sitting in the corner with her laptop and a few notepads, music in her ears and her nose scrunched possibly at the words on the page. Grabbing her coffee, Maggie made her way over and sat down as the heroine saw her and removed her headphones, a human action she’d probably developed despite not needing to.

“Hey, where’s Alex?”

“In bed with Estelle and this month’s Bioengineering Tomorrow. The plan was to take her to breakfast and then grocery shopping but she fell in the shower.”

Kara seemed to understand Maggie had it under control so she just nodded. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, a little sore and a bruised ego if anything. You know how independent she is although it was more fear of me seeing her body.”

“Yeah, she’s kind of self-conscious about that.” Kara picked up her coffee and took a sip, “she let you help her?”

“Eventually and there was a moment I wanted to just hold her and never let go. Since everything broke regarding Estelle’s beginnings, Alex’s self-esteem just seems to just be at an all-time low. I can’t talk to her about what we need to talk about because she just seems to break at the littlest thing.” Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know what to do Kara. We can’t move forward in any direction until we talk but I fear that if we talk, I’ll break her.”

Kara reached over and put her hand on Maggie’s own, “it’s not you. Look, when you two broke up there was a lot that happened for her emotionally. She was at the lowest I’d ever seen her, at least since Jeremiah disappeared. It wasn’t easy to let you go, realistically she never did. When she met April, she was okay with the idea of moving forward and she tried, she really did. I was there when April left her, she said a lot of horrible things. It was only Alex and J’onn that kept me from making her disappear.” The heroine’s eyes widened as if emphasizing the statement. “She had to see a therapist for a while before she could do field work again, J’onn really didn’t trust her with weapons for about a three month period.”

“Why did she do it Kara?”

“I don’t know, only Alex knows the real reason. I can only speculate she was given a chance to have a baby with you, one whose life she knew you’d never be a part of but something to hold onto the person she loved most even when they were gone.” Kara shrugged, “you know Alex, she thinks and then sometimes she doesn’t. Emotions make her blind and she’s reckless, you two are kind of alike in that way.”

Maggie chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee. “I’d take offense to that but it’s true.”

“Maggie I need you to answer one question honestly.” Kara’s eyes spoke of worry so Maggie gave the blonde her full attention. “How long are you going to be around? If you leave again…”

“I’m not Kara.” She stated it adamantly, “she’s it for me and I didn’t want kids but Estelle, I want to be her mom. I want them both and I’m going to work like hell with Alex to get to a place where we can one day put those rings back on.” Maggie surprised herself by what she said and Kara only smiled.

“Good, because you’re kinda meant to be.”

“How so?”

Kara only sat back with a grin on her face, “I have it on good authority that Ibarians don’t lie about soulmates.” She started folding up her notebooks and closed her computer. “So, you said something about grocery shopping. I need a break so how about we go together and get you back to Alex and Essy twice as fast?”

* * *

The two returned to find Alex sitting on the bed with Estelle, playing with her with a small plush elephant. Kara went about putting things up while Maggie made her way over and crawled up on the bed. She sat beside Alex, smiling as Estelle turned her head towards Maggie when the cop spoke.

“Hey you, did you let Mommy sleep?”

A squeal was followed by Estelle reaching a hand out towards Maggie. Alex chuckled and watched as Maggie picked up the baby, cuddling her close. “She likes her Maggie.”

“What’s not to like?” Maggie kissed the baby’s head and nodded towards Alex, “look down.”

Alex looked to her other side and found another bouquet of roses. “Maggie…”

“You deserve them.”

Kara bounded over to the bed and bent down before standing back up. “And x-ray vision wins again, I found her favorite toy.” She held out the rabbit and Alex took it in her hands.

“I was wondering where this went.” The red head looked up at her sister, “I thought you had an article to write.”

“I do but I needed a break so when I ran into Maggie at Noonan’s I thought I’d help with the grocery shopping.” The blonde took the roses from where they laid beside Alex, “I’ll put these in water for you then make a food run before heading back to work on my article.”

* * *

While Kara was gone for food, Maggie got a bottle for Estelle while Alex cuddled the baby. Maggie headed over to the bed and handed Alex the bottle before sitting on the edge, “I’m going to suggest something and I don’t want you to scoff at the idea.”

“I’m listening.” Alex gave the baby the bottle and looked back up at Maggie.

“I think you need to see Dr. Trumpet weekly.”

Alex immediately looked down at the baby, “I’m fine.”

“Alex you’re not fine. I know how much you hate therapy, especially post-injury therapy, but I think you have PPD. It’s normal and you do good with people around you but alone you crumble.” Maggie reached out to turn Alex’s chin so she could make her point clear. “I wouldn’t urge you to go unless I thought you absolutely needed it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Maggie sighed, “I figured that was the answer I’d get.” She stood up and kissed Alex’s head, “you need anything?”

“Finish feeding her while I use the bathroom?”

“Oh that’s not even something you need to ask.” Maggie took the bottle Alex handed her and then gently accepted Estelle, who put up a protest at having her meal taken from her. “Seriously kid, I swear you probably inherited your aunt’s stomach.” She gave Estelle back the bottle and watched as Alex got out of bed carefully and used her crutches to get to the bathroom. “Yell if you need help.” Alex merely looked over her shoulder and gave Maggie a signature glare before disappearing.

* * *

By the time Alex emerged from doing her business, Kara had returned from her food run. She’d gone as far as Chicago to get food from Alex’s favorite restaurant. “Delivery from Chicago’s finest Italian bistro.”

“Have I told you how much I love that you can fly?” Alex sat down at the table across from where Maggie sat with Estelle still in her lap with the bottle. She was already stabbing a fork into the vegan fettucine alfrado that Kara had ordered for her. One hand held the bottle, Estelle’s head in the crock of her arm and the other hand stabbed the noodles. Alex beamed as she watched the two, her attention quickly diverting to the huge container of beef lasagna that not even her mother’s recipe could compare to.

Kara sat down in front of two containers of spaghetti and meatballs and another full of cannolis. “Best choice I’ve made in a while and as for telling me you love that I can fly, like every other week for some reason.” She took a bite and groaned, “so good.”

“So I pulled a good one on Alex the other day.” Maggie spoke with humor in her voice, Kara quickly and eagerly listened as she ate her spaghetti. “She asked Estelle if I got her favorite formula and I in turn asked if it was the soy formula in the red can. You should have seen your sister’s face.”

The heroine covered her mouth while she laughed, knowing her full mouth would show. When she swallowed she grinned, “did you really think Maggie got the wrong formula?”

“The thought did cross my mind.” Alex smirked and pointed her fork at Maggie, “you will not convert my child to your unnatural food affinities.”

Maggie looked down at Estelle, “don’t worry, we won’t tell Mommy when I let you eat vegan ice cream before the real stuff. You’ll love it mija, even if your mother thinks it’s worse than an alien invasion.”

“That’s it, no more contact after today.” It was spoken with humor and Kara cracked up as Alex looked like she was prepared to take on a full alien armada.

* * *

The bottle was placed on the table and Maggie held Estelle, gently burping her as she kissed her cheek. “Like you can go a week without me.”

Alex scoffed and narrowed her eyes, “wanna bet?”

Kara shook her head and grinned despite eating more, “at least some things are back to normal.”

“The last bet you made with me ended up with you eating vegan meatloaf.” She raised her eyebrow at Alex, “or did you forget last month?”

The agent shivered, “that was the most disgusting meal you have ever made.”

“Okay.” Maggie leaned back while cradling the baby, “this deal has no vegan food involved.”

Alex perked up, “do tell.”

“After you’re back on your feet, if you can go a whole week without one call or text to me, I swear to never introduce vegan food to Estelle without your permission.”

“And if you win?”

“You see Trumpet, twice a week for a month.” Maggie shrugged, “there is some leeway though. Serious injury of either of you or Kara and you may call. If Estelle is sick or there is no one else to watch her, at all, you may call. I can call you but you can’t call me barring those specifics. If I text you, barring emergencies, you can’t respond. No coming to my apartment or the precinct and I won’t be coming here or the DEO. I’ll be informing J’onn that any joint work requires another DEO agent.”

Kara looked between the two like it was a tennis match, her eyes wide because the stakes were at an all-time high between the two women. Confidence spread across Alex’s face, something that both Maggie and Kara were thrilled to see. “Deal, be careful what you wish for Sawyer.”

“Danvers, last I checked the bet winning was Maggie 55-Alex 20-Mutual Cave 10.” The baby in her arms let out a squeal and Maggie chuckled. “I know; Mommy is not really good at betting me.”

“Come here Estelle.” Alex reached for the baby and Maggie handed her over without protest, watching as Alex looked her daughter in the eyes. “Mommy is going to win this bet because I fear for your taste pallet. Maggie’s vegan meals are worse than Kockarin slime.”

Kara looked from Alex to Maggie with pure horror on her face. “You really cook meals worse than toxic, sticky slime that never comes out?”

“They’re not that bad.”

“I beg to differ.” Alex looked over at the woman that sat across from her, “I swear you gave me food poisoning once.”

“Babe that was a stomach bug that you happened to start exhibiting symptoms for the same night I made dinner.”

“I’m a doctor and I say differently.”

Kara stood up and took Estelle as Maggie and Alex continued to bicker. “Let’s let your mommies argue as they eat, it’s a good thing I promise.” The heroine walked away, whispering to the baby as she sat down on the floor of the living room where Estelle’s tummy time mat and play gym were. She went about opening her computer and humming softly, finally able to start the article that Snapper had assigned her because of Alex. She'd done her research by talking to others and spending time with those surrounding her subjects but the familiar bickering sealed everything into a nice bow.

**Comparing the Family Dynamic of Straights vs LGBT+: There Is NO Difference!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	6. Bubbling of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has her first therapy session and it doesn't go well, causing emotions to bubble to the surface. While drinking when angry, Alex hits her breaking point and gets physical with Maggie, causing both pain and some healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very hard chapter to write due to the some of the actions that happen.

Alex groaned where she sat at her desk in her lab, she put her head in her hands and sighed. The sound of tinkering didn’t even distract her and it wasn’t until Kara sat beside her in one of the chairs that she looked up. Kara tilted her head and gave her a questioning gaze, almost as if asking what was wrong. The agent slumped in her chair and picked up her phone, showing an unplayed video of Estelle.

“What’s wrong? If you’re phone’s broke then take it to Winn.”

“No, it’s this stupid bet.” Alex groaned and held the phone, starring at it as if it would hold all the answers. “Estelle rolled over today, onto her stomach and I can’t even share it with Maggie because I’d be contacting her.”

Kara put her chin on her hand, “you could always send it and hope she caves, letting you have this one.”

“You and I both know this isn’t going to happen.” Alex dropped the phone on the desk and sighed. “I had to take the stupid bet!”

“Regretting it now?”

She nodded, “yeah, J’onn got word from Maggie about our bet. You know, because if there’s a joint case he’d have to send someone else. He’s ordering me to see Trumpet twice a week, said he needed me in peak shape. So I can’t get out of that now.”

“Is winning the bet that important? I mean, what if Essy really likes vegan food?”

That had the agent groaning and putting her head in her hands, “I pray for another invasion before that happens.” She looked up at her sister, “it’s gross Kara, I mean the salads and the breads I can live with but have you tried vegan meatloaf? It’s made from soybean with meat flavoring, it’s disgusting. The thing is, Maggie isn’t actually vegan!”

“Are you sure?”

The agent stared her sister down with her ‘are you serious?’ expression. “She has leather jackets, as many as I do. Do you really think she’s vegan?”

Kara nodded, “that would be a big clue she isn’t.”

“If she was, I’d cook the damn food myself without complaining but she’s not so…”

“You complain?”

Alex threw up her hands, “I’m entitled to!”

* * *

A knock on the metal of her glass door made Alex turn but she groaned, putting her head in her hand. Kara smiled as they were both met with the educated face of the DEO’s resident psychologist. He stood with his tablet in hand and looked at Alex silently, as if waiting for her to speak. When neither she nor Kara did, he entered the lab and tapped the back of the tablet waiting patiently.

“Agent Danvers, hiding in your lab under the pretense of non-existent work isn’t going to make me forget our session today.”

She looked up at him, “you’re lucky J’onn ordered me to see you.”

“As I hear it, eventually you would have ended up in my office anyway.” He chuckled, “the whole DEO is aware of your ongoing bets with Detective Sawyer and your track record with them.”

Alex stood up and sighed, “because my sister, my father-figure and my girlfriend all teamed up in the ‘let’s make Alex better’ party when I’m fine, I’m stuck with you.”

“Agent Danvers, lying to yourself isn’t going to help matters. It’s common knowledge Detective Sawyer is no longer your fiancée or girlfriend.”

She put her hands on her hips, “on that you’re wrong. See, social construct implies ‘girlfriend’ with being equal to the same as ‘boyfriend’ so when I say girlfriend, I actually mean a friend that’s a girl but you imply the other meaning. So again, stop judging me and my language.”

“On Krypton such couplings weren’t taboo!” Kara remarked and grimaced as Alex turned to look at her. “Right, not helping.”

Trumpet held out an arm, “shall we?”

“You’ll be lucky I don’t kill you by the time I’m done with these mandatory sessions.” She turned to Kara, “send that yourself and then send it to Maggie.”

“Isn’t that breaking the rules of the bet?” Kara inquired but received Alex’s signature glare. “Right, loopholes aren’t against the rules.”

* * *

J’onn was reviewing paperwork in his office and trying to prevent a migraine after having been exposed to Vasquez and her wife in the lunchroom when the door slammed open. He looked up to see Alex standing at his desk fuming silently, almost expecting him to read her mind due to the level of said fuming. After having dealt with his two agents and their argument over what color best suited their new apartment walls, which had been so much worse than the fight he’d encountered between Alex and Maggie over wedding music, he didn’t want to do anything other than bask in his silence. Unfortunately, the woman that had become like a daughter to him was begging for his attention.

Putting his fist under his chin he set his pen down. “I take it you and Dr. Trumpet didn’t see eye to eye during your first session?”

“He’s an egotistical,” she started pacing while gesturing wildly, “life-lacking, OCD-filled idiot that is projecting his life problems onto me. I do not have OCD issues, I agree maybe, maybe,” she pointed at J’onn, “I have Postpartum Depression but that’s it.” She waved her arms out as if silencing the discussion. He had experience though and knew she’d keep going. “Oh and according to him I’m conflicted about where I stand with Maggie. Apparently, I’m subconsciously pushing my daughter on her because I think it’ll make Maggie love her and want to be her mother and stay with me.” She turned around and pointed at J’onn, “what he doesn’t know is I tried to drive her off, I did and so did Kara and my mother but she stayed. She stayed and she loves Estelle, jumps in before I can even do stuff so how am I pushing my daughter on her, huh? Tell me how wrong I am!”

J’onn groaned and sat back, picking up the handset of his desk phone. He dialed a number and waited, all the while getting projections of pride from Alex. She thought he was calling Trumpet to tell him to back off but instead he was calling in bigger guns to deal with his agent. “Maggie,” he saw Alex’s eyes go wide and she attempted to grab the handset but he put up a hand to stop her and she backed off, throwing her hands up in the air. “It’s J’onn, yes I supposed that’s true. I’m officially putting this bet between you and Alex to an end…”

“No, no you can’t do that!” Alex stated and put her hands on the desk. “The future of my daughter’s diet depends on this bet.”

He looked up at Alex, “a few vegan dishes aren’t going to hurt Estelle.” J’onn looked back down at his desk, “yes you assumed right. Please do me a favor and come get your irrational other half out of my building before I take her to Mars and leave her there.”

“You wouldn’t do that!” Alex stated while folding her arms. He merely raised an eyebrow and her arms fell, “no, you would do that.”

“Thank you and you too.” J’onn hung up and leaned back in his chair, “Maggie said she’d be here in fifteen so I suggest you pick up your daughter from the daycare and wait on the parking level.”

Alex opened her mouth a few times before pointing. “He’s still projecting!”

As she stormed out of his office, J’onn put his head in his hands and sighed. “I’m getting too old for this drama.”

* * *

When Maggie pulled up into the parking garage where she normally met Alex if necessary, she found Kara with Estelle in her arms and Alex with her arms folded. She was tapping her foot and practically fuming so the detective understood why J’onn had called her. She put the cruiser in park and got out, going around to accept the hug Kara had ready for her.

“Hey, how bad?” Kara made a face and Maggie deduced from the look alone that Trumpet was lucky to still be alive. She took Estelle from the heroine and kissed her cheek. “I saw you rolled over, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be just like your Mommy and be moving so fast no one will see you coming.” She winced, “just not too soon okay?” Estelle placed an open mouth kiss against Maggie’s cheek. “Thank you, you’re so sweet. You ready to go home?”

“Actually,” Kara took Estelle, “Essy is coming home with me.” She leaned in and whispered to Maggie, “Alex is in a mood and it’ll be loud so best she not be there tonight.”

“She can hear you.” Alex stated gruffly and glared at her sister. “Second, my daughter isn’t going home with you or Maggie. In fact, I’m going to take her home myself.” She plucked the baby from her sister easily as Kara never held the baby too tight, afraid she may hurt her. “Despite what J’onn says, this isn’t over.”

As Alex kept walking, Maggie stood beside Kara and chuckled. “She does know when he says something is over, it’s over right?”

“Well it’s Alex and she’s set in her ways.”

“Meet you at Alex’s place?”

The heroine nodded, “twenty minutes?”

“Should be enough time.”

“I’ll call Lena so she can send her driver, car seat and all.”

“Good call.”

* * *

Kara opened the apartment window of Alex’s living room and found her packing a small bag of Estelle’s items. Sighing, Kara moved around till she sat on the couch that Alex was packing on. Her sister ignored her but didn’t kick her out so she considered that a good thing. Estelle was asleep in her bassinette, oblivious to her mother’s mood.

“Alex, what are you doing?”

She turned and looked at her sister, pointing to her. “You drop my daughter and I will slip Kryptonite in your morning coffee.” She shoved the bag at Kara and walked over to the bassinette, looking down at the baby. “Hey there baby, Mommy is not feeling well so you’re going to go with Auntie Kara for the night.” She picked the baby up and held her as a knock on the door along with Kara’s phone vibrating.

“Lena’s driver is here, he’s gonna take us back to my place. Before you get concerned, Lena keeps a car seat just for things like this. She got it when Essy was born.” The confusion on Alex’s face was clear, “we all wanted to be here for you and I don’t drive.”

“I love you.” Alex whispered to Estelle, “more than the whole world.”

Kara smiled and took the baby, “we’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Maggie unlocked Alex’s apartment door and found her at the counter with scotch. She shut the door and walked over, sitting beside the agent as she wallowed. The silence seemed to grow and Maggie finally decided to speak but Alex beat her to it.

“Leave the key on the counter and go. Don’t come back.” She downed the glass and put it on the counter.

“Alex stop.” Maggie grabbed the decanter before Alex could pour another drink. The attitude the red head was displaying told Maggie she’d had more than a few already because Alex got nasty when she drank when angry. “I don’t know what Trumpet said but this isn’t you.”

The red head chuckled, “oh but it is. It’s true, everything he said was true.” She turned her head to look at Maggie. “Just leave Maggie, I know you don’t want to be here. You’re just here out of pity and some misguided thought I want you here. I don’t so go.” When Maggie didn’t move from where she’d risen, standing by the bar, Alex stood up. “I said leave!”

“No.” Maggie shook her head slightly. “I’m not leaving, I promised you I’d be here and I’m not leaving.”

“Why? You left two years ago, walked out that door because you didn’t want kids. Now all of a sudden I have a kid and you want to stay? You’re more screwed up then I am.” She shrugged as she moved across the room, “guess I should be glad that tech failed, any kid we had would be just a giant screw up.”

Maggie folded her arms, “Alex…”

“You know why I did what I did?” The red head turned, “because I was so obsessed with thinking I was worthless without you. I was so desperate to hold onto you, onto the woman that broke my heart,” she pointed at herself, “that I did something unforgivable. That’s the words you told Kara wasn’t it? Unforgivable? Unconscionable?” She looked to the side, “just get out Maggie. Obviously you can’t forgive what I did and really, I don’t care. I’m sick of you and your pity, of pretending to love my daughter when I know you hate her.”

“Don’t you dare!” Maggie fumed as she walked towards the red head. “I love Estelle and I love you. Did you betray my trust? Yes, you did Alex and it’ll take time but you’ll earn it back.”

“Why bother when you’re not going to stick around. I’m your friend remember, nothing more. Some friend but then again, it takes a pathetic person to forgive something so unconscionable.”

Maggie watched as Alex advanced on her, “Alex what are you doing?”

“I told you to get out, why are you still here?”

“Because it’s the alcohol talking not my Alex.”

“I’m not yours, you made that clear and all these pet names won’t change that fact. So get out!”

* * *

She grabbed Maggie by the arm and using a technique that Alex herself taught her, Maggie brought her other arm down on the arm Alex was using. At the same time, she pulled the agent’s leg from under her till she hit the floor, where Maggie braced her knee against the leg that was still healing. Alex groaned and Maggie pulled her arms around her back and held her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I was hurting too and I was scared of something unknown but now that I know her, I’d fight the entire planet to keep you both. You’re my past and my future Alex, don’t you ever doubt that.” Maggie felt Alex’s body fall loose, no longer fighting against the hold. The dam broke in that instant and Maggie felt and heard the sobs. She hadn’t wanted to restrain the woman but she knew Alex was strong physically even when borderline drunk, so despite not wanting to she did what she had to do in order to keep them both safe.

Maggie let Alex go and the red head rolled over onto her side, sobbing as she wrapped her arms around herself. Without any effort and from practice years before, Maggie picked Alex up and cradled her while carrying her to the bed. She laid Alex down on the bed, joining her and brushing away wet strands of red hair. Alex rolled into her and she held the woman that meant everything to her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Maggie kissed her head and rubbed her back. “I can’t forgive what you did but it’s time to move on. It’ll take time but you’ll gain my trust back.”

“I will.” Alex pulled her head away and reached up, caressing Maggie’s face. “I promise I will.” She stared at the love of her life, tears streaming down her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too and Alex,” Maggie grabbed the hand that sat against her cheek, “don’t you ever doubt that I love Estelle.”

It was daring but Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie, softly and chastely as if testing her response. Maggie pulled Alex close but instead maneuvered her into her arms, spooning Alex from behind. “Maggie…”

“Shh, we’ll talk in the morning when you aren’t flooded by alcohol.”

“I’m sorry I grabbed you.”

Maggie’s response was a kiss to her shoulder and tightening the hand that held Alex’s own at her waist. “Go to sleep, it’ll be alright.”

* * *

Alex woke to a hand in her hair and she pushed it away, burrowing into her pillow. With a groan she turned over to get away from the sun. A weight on her back was followed by hair tickling her cheek and she tried to move away but was held in place. Opening one eye slightly she saw Maggie looking down at her, amusement and love on her face.

“Go away.”

“No can do Danvers.” Maggie’s voice was a whisper as she leaned over Alex and grabbed something on the nightstand. “Come on, I have some DEO-grade migraine pills and a bottle of water.”

Alex shook her head then put a hand to it, “hurts, no sun.”

“Hangovers suck, I thought you learned that a long time ago.” Maggie got off the bed and pulled the curtains so it was dark. “Sun is gone so sit up so you can take these pills and drink some water.”

“You must really hate me.” Alex sat up and accepted the pills, downing them with the water. She drank half the bottle before putting it on the nightstand. “Sleep.”

Once she was bundled up in covers, Maggie leaned over to kiss her head. “Get some rest Alex, I’ll meet Kara and pick up Estelle.”

“I like them.” It was whispered and Maggie leaned in to hear her speak.

“Like what?”

“The pet names, they make me feel special.”

A smile passed the detective’s face as she kissed Alex’s cheek. “I’ll remember that. Sleep off that hangover so you can wake up and play with your little star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. Plans Both Ruined and On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts preparation for hosting Thanksgiving while Maggie deals with the assholes she works for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and fun after the heaviness of last chapter and look, double feature today.

Alex sat at the bar in her kitchen with a notepad and pen, going over everything that she needed to get for Thanksgiving. She was hosting for the first time in a while and it was only Kara entering the apartment with coffee and donuts that made her look up from her task. Estelle was at daycare, not because Alex wanted to leave her baby there but because she needed to clean the apartment and get things ready before her mother arrived that afternoon. Maggie had graciously agreed to drop her off for Alex that morning, delivering bagels and coffee in exchange for the baby.

“Hey, so I saw Maggie at the hostage situation downtown.” Kara handed Alex a cup of coffee, “she mentioned something about having to work for Thanksgiving.”

Alex nodded, “yeah, Cooper is out due to appendicitis so since she’s the newest detective she pulled the short straw.”

“Newest? Maggie’s been working Science Division longer than I’ve been Supergirl.”

“She just transferred back in from Gotham, no matter how long she worked there before she’s now the newest detective.”

Kara slid a donut over to Alex, “well J’onn offered her a job at the DEO and she declined it.”

“I know.” Alex watched her sister inhale two donuts in a row. “Conner Matthews is a good lieutenant so until something like Gotham happens at the NCPD, I don’t think you’ll be getting her to change her mind. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Can I invite Lena?”

“Ruby going to see Sam this Thanksgiving?”

Kara beamed, “yep and J’onn authorized Ruby bringing Sam some outside food. So Ruby will eat dinner with her mom and there’s a plan to play a few board games.”

“You know the Superfriends are automatically invited, that means Lena too.”

* * *

A knock on the door had Kara raising her glasses and grinned, bounding over to open it. Alex watched as her mother walk through her door with a suitcase rolling behind her. Kara hugged her foster mother and seemingly bounced in place. Eliza hugged her foster daughter back and closed the door, setting her suitcase to the side as Alex stood up.

“Hi girls, I missed you.” She took the hug her oldest gave her and smiled. “How are you doing Alex?”

“I’m good Mom, hope your flight was okay.”

“Horrible, I hate the holiday rush and I’m here two days early. It’s fine though, where’s my granddaughter?” She looked around the apartment to find it empty besides the two girls.

Alex sat back at the bar, “she’s at daycare, I had to clean the apartment and start getting everything together for Thanksgiving.”

“Is it a good daycare? Did you research them on every level?” Eliza instantly sat beside her daughter, “some look good but are actually just hidden nightmares.”

“I don’t have to worry Mom, she’s at the daycare that’s on the business level of the DEO. Magnetic locking doors, bulletproof glass and all workers require bachelors or masters in childcare. You have to show various forms of ID and have to be on a specific list of people to pick up or drop off. Most of all, if you’re not in the DEO’s personnel system, you can’t get onto the floor where the daycare is.”

Eliza nodded, “okay good. I’m just shocked you managed to drop her off at the DEO without anything happening to make you stay.”

“Actually Maggie did drop off this morning.” Kara stated around eating a ninth donut.

“Maggie?” That seemed to surprise the oldest Danvers woman. “I thought she didn’t like kids.”

Alex shrugged, “it’s a long story.”

“Yep.” Kara confirmed when Eliza looked to her. “They’re kinda in this weird relationship right now.” Alex looked up from her notepad, “well you are! You’re kind of between friends and dating, no one understands it. Molo couldn’t even explain it and she’s an Colax, they can understand any relationship.” She scrunched her nose, “which is weird in itself.”

“Says the Kryptonian, I thought you never judged a species by their powers?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I normally don’t but it doesn’t mean I can’t find it weird. However, I draw the line on Kockarin.”

“Everyone draws the line on Kockarin.”

* * *

A key in the lock made all three women look over at the door and it opened to the brunette detective that they all knew. She was on the phone while holding Estelle, her free hand on the edge of the bottle the baby was holding and the diaper bag over her shoulder. She put her keys by the door and shut the wooden barrier, all while talking to whoever she was talking to.

“No, I understand you need a 914-B form but the transfer request was made two days ago.” She put the phone against her shoulder and adjusted Estelle. “Well look for the form and call me back because I have a Dolaxian sitting in my holding cell that should have been transferred two days ago to your custody. If you’d prefer I can call your director or assistant director and have them come light a fire under your ass. I didn’t think so, find it.” Maggie hung up and sighed, kissing Estelle as she walked over. “Sorry I said a bad word.” The baby only leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder and continued working on her bottle.

“Problems with transfers?” Alex inquired while taking the baby, undoing her fist where it was holding onto Maggie’s jacket.

“Oh don’t get me started, Jacobs is an idiot.” Estelle dropped her bottle and protested loudly, reaching for Maggie so she took the baby back from Alex easier while the agent retrieved said bottle. “You haven’t see your Mommy all day long, why are you demanding me?”

Alex chuckled and handed the baby her bottle back, “because you’re you and as for Jacobs, I’ll make a call later.” She leaned down and kissed Estelle’s head, which made the baby all of a sudden reach for her. “Oh so you want me on your terms? Someone is spoiled.” She took Estelle back and accepted the bottle Maggie handed her. “My mom is here.”

“I can see that.” Maggie smiled at Eliza, “hello Eliza.”

The older woman stood and instantly engulfed Maggie in a hug, “hi dear, how are you?”

“I’m good, work is never ending but what can I do?” She chuckled and turned her attention to Alex, nipping her elbow with her fingers. “Did you call Trumpet to reschedule your appointment for Friday since Thursday is a holiday?”

“No but I did schedule with Baxter, Trumpet is being transferred to the Eastern office.”

Maggie sighed and put a hand to her forehead as Alex walked over to the bar. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything to him? Ask Dolan what she did, although I can’t blame her.”

Kara snorted, “Dolan didn’t like something Trumpet said so she gave him a concussion. He said he wanted a transfer because he couldn’t handle the number of volatile, insane patients that the Western office had.”

“Serves him right.” Alex stated as she went back to her list.

Eliza seemed to sense the gravity of the situation so she turned her attention to Maggie. “Are you joining us for Thanksgiving?”

“Unfortunately I can’t. My partner is out with appendicitis and since I just recently transferred in, I drew the holiday shift.” She smiled at the mother of her former fiancée, “I wish I was though. I’m kind of interested to see how Alex plans to fit everyone in this apartment.”

Alex just snorted and looked up, “at least I don’t have to deal with any potential vegan dishes.”

“Please don’t start bickering over vegan food again.” Kara groaned, “it’s never ending as it is.”

Maggie’s phone rang and she looked at it before answering. “Sawyer. Hello Agent Jacobs, am I assuming you found my form? Where was it? Oh the processed box, then would like to…” she chuckled as she put her hand on her hip. “Good, okay then I’ll meet Vasquez and Taylor at the precinct. Thank you so much, I’ll be sure to tell…” she chuckled as the man hung up on her. “I thought you guys didn’t hire stupid or scared agents?”

“Jacobs is Lucy’s cousin so we kind of had to hire him.” Alex stated while bouncing Estelle as the baby babbled, playing with her favorite rabbit. “You going back to work?”

Maggie nodded, “unfortunately because while I trust Vasquez and Taylor, Mitchell in holding is about as brainless as they come.” She put up her phone and moved over to Alex, “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay.” A chaste kiss was shared before Maggie tickled Estelle and headed out the door. “Good luck.”

“Thanks for your help today Kara.”

“Anytime.” The blonde waved after her as the door shut.

* * *

Alex looked down at Estelle and kissed her daughter’s head, “guess who is here? Grandma is here.”

Eliza accepted the baby and Estelle seemed to just stare at her, unsure of who the woman holding was. “You’ve grown so much.”

“Yep, say we’re all caught up. Last check with Hamilton she said Estelle is on track for her age regarding weight and height. Milestone wise, she’s a few weeks ahead in some areas such as tracking and holding objects. She’s showing signs of rolling faster than she should, she rolled onto her stomach two weeks ago for the first time.”

Kara pointed at Alex, “she gets that from you.”

“I know.”

“Well you are definitely your mother, she was crawling by six months so I wouldn’t be surprised if you start sitting up on your own soon.” Eliza kissed the baby and Estelle looked over at Alex, reaching out an arm. “You want your mom huh?”

Kara looked on knowingly as Alex took Estelle back, the baby curling up and snuggling against her. “She’s ready for her nap, when she gets like that she only wants Alex or Maggie. She merely tolerates anyone else and only if her favorites aren’t there to cuddle her.”

“So Maggie is around Estelle a lot?”

“Yep.” Kara grinned, “while they won’t admit it, everyone else knows Maggie is her mama.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch, getting comfortable while rubbing her daughter’s back. Estelle never fought sleep, except once when she’d been sick, she seemed to be like her mother and understood how precious it was. “If you guys are finished talking like I’m not here, there’s a grocery list on the counter that needs to be dealt with. I have a baby to get to sleep so go away.”

Eliza looked over at Kara and the blonde grabbed the list and the last donut. “It’s still a sensitive topic, there was a huge fight two weeks ago.”

“How huge?”

Kara grabbed her purse, “Alex got in one of her moods and got drunk, there was a physical altercation. Neither of them have said anything more about what happened but they’re happier and talking more.”

* * *

Maggie finished handing over her prisoner to Vasquez and Taylor and only remained to sign off a few forms on the DEO tablet. Vasquez came back from the transport vehicle to collect the tablet only to find Maggie on the phone, she motioned to the tablet and the detective held up her finger. She continued her conversation while completing said forms, her thumbprint used as her signature.

“…I understand that but I put in the request for the day after Thanksgiving over two months ago. Are you telling me that because Cooper can’t come back and Jefferies is so much of a whipped idiot that I can’t get the one day I scheduled off this year besides Christmas?” She pinched her nose and sighed, “fine, great thanks sir. No, I’m not okay because I had plans. The day after Thanksgiving is a special day for me and if you look it’s the only day I requested off. I had a family emergency that lasted three days and then I worked over a whole week in four days just to finish up all my cases so none remained open. I understand that I’m considered new because of my transfer back but at this rate I’m working for everyone else and not just myself. No don’t tell me it’s the way things are. I’ve worked Science Division for a combined total of ten years and yet in the last four months I’ve worked every holiday and most weekends, just to cover everyone else’s ass.” She handed Vasquez the tablet but the agent stayed, as if waiting for her to get off the phone. “Yes sir, I understand.”

She hung up and shook her head, tempted to throw her phone. Vasquez put a hand on her arm and Maggie looked up at her. “Go home to your girls, eventually the civilian assholes you work for will see how important you are when you’re saving their asses in the next alien invasion.”

“I’m about ready to take up J’onn on his offer.”

“He offered you a job?”

“You ask that like he’s never done it before.”

The woman looked surprised, “you really don’t know do you? He has never offered anyone a job, everyone has to go through strict background checks, have a governmental or military connection and undergo at least a dozen routine medical and physical assessments just to get their foot into the hiring office. Even then only one out of every five thousand applications is accepted.”

“He offered Alex a job.”

“Actually she inherited the position from her father.” Vasquez chuckled, “you know the rumor is he hired her drunk.”

“Rumors flow like water at the DEO, doesn’t necessarily mean they’re true.” She put her phone in her pocket, “most are started by Kara, you know that right?”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have our fun.” Vasquez motioned to the tablet, “I’ll get this guy to the DEO while you go home.”

* * *

Alex looked up from folding laundry when her door opened, she expected her sister and mother but found Maggie instead. The detective looked defeated, as if something had taken her usual tough exterior and pounded it in. Putting aside the laundry basket, Alex patted the seat on the couch beside her. Estelle was still asleep in her bouncer at Alex’s feet.

“Come sit down and tell me about it.”

Maggie plopped down beside Alex and immediately curled up beside her, allowing her head to lay in Alex’s lap. “My boss is an ass.”

“I thought you liked Matthews.”

The brunette shrugged, “I do better than Trader, but he’s still an ass.”

Alex started combing her fingers through Maggie’s hair and watched as the detective closed her eyes, relaxing under her ministrations. She missed these quiet moments and ever since her drunken outburst and their fight, things had been better. They weren’t as great as they had been before their engagement ended but they were talking more. They made an agreement to try to have coffee or do something for at least ten minutes a day that didn’t include Estelle.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Maggie shook her head against Alex’s leg, “shoot him?” Another shake signifying a no. “I can maim him, just a little.”

“No babe, no injuries.” Maggie re-settled herself after she pulled her legs up one at a time and unzipped her boots, kicking them off. Once she was on her back but head still in Alex’s lap, the cop grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and stayed quiet.

“There’s a new episode of Day of a Species on the recording list if you want to watch TV.” Alex looked down at the woman whose hair she was still running her fingers through. “Want to do that?”

Maggie hummed and Alex reached for the remote, turning the TV on low before finding the newest series they’d found interest in. The agent put the remote back on the coffee table and settled back on the couch. She felt Maggie wrap her arm around the one Alex laid across her abdomen, threading their fingers together. They watched the show in silence, the episode exploring the daily life of a Xylarian family on Earth.

“I’m going to accept J’onn’s offer.” Maggie looked up at Alex, “I’m working twice as hard as all of the assholes in my division, cracking case after case and Matthews is still making me work weekends, holidays and even the days I request off. Even the newer cops aren’t working as much as I am and they’re rookies.”

Alex was silent for a moment before she spoke, “have you thought about it or is it a knee-jerk reaction because you know the DEO is 24/7-365.”

“Alex, you get more days off than I do and you work for them. I’m burning out, I don’t enjoy my job like I used to and to be honest, the only time I enjoy it is when DEO cases overlap.” She looked back at the TV, “besides, I’m the only female in the division now and it sucks that I’m stuck with assholes.”

“I’m just asking because I know how hard you’re going to have to work. You aren’t going to just be able to start working cases or whatever is happening, you’ll have to go through both physical training and all the required courses. You may not be out of training for over a year or two, new trainees have to beat J’onn in the hand-to-hand training room before they’re handed a permanent badge.”

“How long did it take you to beat him?”

“A year, twelve hours a day in the training room while the other twelve were divided between sleep and both my degrees. According to him I’m the fastest to beat him so don’t think you can outdo me.”

Maggie chuckled as she squeezed Alex’s hand, “of course I will babe, I don’t have two degrees to worry about.” She smirked, “overachiever.”

“Hmm, maybe not but this family is a full-time job on top of any other job.”

“That is the truest statement I’ve ever heard out of your mouth Alex Danvers.” The brunette laughed fully and pulled on Alex’s hand and arm, “come down here.”

* * *

With some maneuvering to not knock the detective on the ground, Alex finally made herself comfortable spooning Maggie as they watched their television program. Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder and nuzzled her neck, “so does this mean I get you for Thanksgiving?”

“Two weeks notice unless J’onn can make a transfer magically go through in two days. He can do a lot of things but I doubt he can do that.”

“What about the day after Thanksgiving?”

Maggie bit her lip before speaking, “working, the weekend too.”

“Okay.” Alex whispered while mentally kicking herself, hoping she’d get Maggie to herself the day after Thanksgiving had been a long shot at best. She’d wanted to take the petite detective out for drinks that evening and a couple games of pool. Spend time together like they used to before everything that happened between them and then Estelle making her way into life.

“Alex?” Alex hummed in response to Maggie’s call for her attention, “I did try to get it off, the day is special to us and despite trying, my boss is an ass.”

“Fair warning, I may kill him.” Alex looked back at the television. “My mom and Kara will be back soon so don’t fall asleep.”

Maggie looked over her shoulder at the red head, “you don’t fall asleep.”

Kara and Eliza came back to the two women asleep curled up on the couch with the TV playing the news. Estelle was still asleep in her bouncer, Maggie’s hand on her foot as if trying to hold her. Eliza merely put away the refrigerated items and left the rest on the counter, pushing her youngest out of the apartment while rolling her luggage. Neither wanted to wake baby and moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. Domestic and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts food for Thanksgiving, Maggie runs into her father and the two women just enjoy the day with Estelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of fluff

Alex was swaying, humming to the song playing on her phone as she held Estelle in her arms. The baby was watching her as she mixed cookie batter together, she planned on making her mother’s pumpkin cookie recipe. The sound of the door opening and slamming made her look up to see Maggie practically fuming. The cop took off her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch, sinking into the cushions with her arms crossed.

Leaving the bowl on the counter, Alex made her way over to the couch and placed Estelle on Maggie’s lap. The brunette took the baby without a single word, instinct made her place a hand on the baby’s leg and the other behind her back. “Go ahead and cheer Maggie up while I finish the cookies.”

A squeal made Maggie grin and she pulled the baby to her, kissing her cheek. “Hi there mija, did you help Mommy make cookies?” The baby started babbling and Maggie watched her, unable to take her eyes off the second love of her life.

“So what happened today?” Alex inquired from her where she stood in the kitchen, still mixing the cookie batter. “Matthews piss you off again?”

“It was more of Matthews pulling me into his office and,” she paused and pulled Estelle’s hand away from where the baby grabbed her necklace, “no, we don’t grab my necklace. Anyways, he pulled me into his office and asked why the FBI had a sudden interest in me. HR received a transfer request from the DEO at noon and forwarded it to me to sign, they want me in two days and I signed the papers. Matthews wanted to know why I didn’t tell him anything and I told him he was a misogynistic ass, that I wasn’t required to tell him why. We argued about that and he finally handed me a box and told me to pack my desk, telling me to get out of his division. I called J’onn and told him I accepted the offer letter and my lieutenant made me pack my desk already. Before I hung up he told me to enjoy Thanksgiving and my anniversary and he’d see me bright and early Monday morning.”

“So he did manage to get you transferred in two days?”

“Hmm, he did.” Maggie turned her head to look at Alex from her spot on the couch. “Can I make my vegan casserole, the vegetable one?”

Alex wiped her hands on the towel by the sink and nodded, “anything that doesn’t contain meatloaf or tofu. Just stick with vegetables babe, please.” She used a small tablespoon to scoop and plop cookie dough onto a baking sheet. “You want to stay over tonight?”

“Don’t have any clothes here.”

“You left the clothes you changed out of when Estelle had one of her diaper bombs.” Alex looked up to see Maggie holding Estelle over her head, the baby giggling and grinning. “I washed them for you.”

Maggie pulled the baby back down, “then I guess I have no choice but to stay. Yes, that’s what I’m gonna do. We can snuggle in the morning, you and I, until your auntie and grandma come over.”

* * *

The sound of the baking sheet going in the oven was followed by Alex sitting down on the couch with her notepad. “Okay I can cross the cookies off the list so that leaves the turkey and other dishes. Kara usually cooks the turkey via heat vision so that’ll take about two minutes max.”

“Do you have broccoli, zucchini and carrots?”

“No,” Alex pointed your pen at Maggie, “you’re going to have to go grocery shopping.”

Maggie nodded and kissed Estelle’s nose, “I have to go grocery shopping so you get to stay with Mommy.”

“You can take her if you want, it’ll allow me to start on the sweet potato pie.” Alex quickly backed up, “but you don’t have to.”

“I’ll just take you.” Maggie stood up and held Estelle close as she headed towards the coat rack by the door. “Did you restock her diaper bag?”

“Yes, this morning when I had to make a run for formula and coffee.” Alex leaned her head back against the couch. “Can you pick up another container of formula? The store only had one can that wasn’t expired.”

“Anything else besides formula?” Maggie pulled the diaper bag over her head so it sat across her body.

“Not that I can think of.”

“Text me if you think of anything.” Maggie looked down at Estelle, “say bye-bye to Mommy.”

Alex grinned and waved, “bye-bye baby.”

* * *

The store was crazy, about how Maggie expected so she put Estelle’s car seat in the cart and got her list out to get the items she needed. Happy with her favorite rabbit and a bottle, Estelle was quiet as Maggie went down the aisles trying to find bread crumbs, spices, pumpkin sauce and non-dairy milk. She’d need vegetables but she’d get them last as she preferred them to be out of the fridge for a short amount of time.

“Let’s see, I need some spices.” Maggie looked down at Estelle, who put her hand out and the brunette kissed her hand. “Hi there mija, you enjoying our little field trip?” As if understanding Maggie, Estelle squealed before looking back at her rabbit. “I need salt, pepper, cinnamon and nutmeg. Mommy has the first two but I didn’t see the last in the cabinet the other day so cinnamon and nutmeg it is.”

“Margarita?” The call of her name and the voice made Maggie freeze, she hadn’t heard the voice since she’d walked away from its owner two years before. She slowly turned to see her father watching her, he had a cart and seemed transfixed on her and Estelle.

“Papa?” Maggie questioned and he nodded, walking towards her. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mother died last year, did you not get the notice I sent?”

Maggie got the notice but she’d ignored it, “I got it but that doesn’t explain why you’re in National City.”

“I moved here after your mother died, it hurt too much to stay.” His attention focused on Estelle, a small, sad smile graced his features. “I didn’t know you had a daughter.” He attempted to reach out but Maggie pushed the cart back further.

“Don’t touch her.” The words were dark, a warning to her father to not touch the baby.

He put up a hand, “I forgot how protective mothers are of their children. I apologize.”

“Some mothers are at least.” She stated with intent, making him aware of what she meant and his face showed that he did understand. “I don’t have time for this, I have groceries to get and we have to get home so I can make sure Alex doesn’t burn down the kitchen. She can bake but her cooking is horrible.”

“So you…”

“Still with Alex, yes. I really don’t have time for this, I’m sorry.” She turned around and started pushing the cart. “Come on mija, let’s get the spices.”

* * *

The smell of pumpkin cookies and sweet potato pie welcomed Maggie home. She put the groceries on the counter and Alex quickly grabbed them, unbagging the items so they could be put up or put aside. Maggie sat at the bar while holding Estelle, babbling as she watched her mother work in the kitchen.

“So I ran into my father at the store.”

“Your dad?” Alex paused after shutting the fridge door, having put up the soy milk. “What’s he doing in National City?”

Maggie sighed, “my mom died last year and apparently he moved here instead of staying in Nebraska. He was interested in Estelle and then asked if I was still with you.”

“What did you do?” Alex placed two glasses on the counter and pulled a bottle of wine off the top of the fridge.

“Well first I preventing him from touching Estelle and second, I told him I was still with you. I didn’t see a reason to specify in what capacity.” She took the wine glass, “thanks.”

“Always.” Alex leaned against the counter, “do you want to invite him to dinner tomorrow?”

Maggie shook her head, “no, I want a holiday with my family. He already ruined our bridal shower, I don’t want him ruining our dinner.”

“Well if we count our cards right, maybe one day there will be another shower he doesn’t ruin.”

They shared a smile and Estelle squealed, happy her favorite people were enjoying themselves. Maggie kissed the baby’s head, “yes mija, we’re right here.”

“You’re spoiled.” Alex said and reached over to tickle her daughter, getting giggles in return. “Yes you are, you’re spoiled. I blame myself but you’re impossible to resist.”

* * *

After turning out the lights and kissing her sleeping daughter goodnight, Alex climbed the stairs to her bed and crawled under the covers. Maggie was already in bed asleep, facing towards Alex with a hand on the red head’s pillow. Alex reached out and turned off the lamp, leaning over to kiss Maggie’s forehead before settling against her pillow. She took Maggie’s hand and threaded her fingers through petite, tan fingers.

“Night.” It was stated groggily from Maggie, clearly on the verge of being almost completely asleep.

“Goodnight.” Alex whispered as she closed her eyes.

As she drifted towards full sleep, the agent woke to a body pressed against her own. She opened her eyes to see Maggie’s hair. The petite cop was curled up against her, her back to Alex’s front. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie and kissing the cop’s clothed shoulder, closing her eyes as they cuddled together under the warm comforter. Their baby was asleep and Maggie was asleep so Alex let herself drift off into unconsciousness, aware that everything was exactly how she wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. A Family Thanksgiving is Never Without Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hosts Thanksgiving and spends the morning with Maggie; Maggie has to deal with someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late, life happens.

Maggie woke to the weight of something on her chest, she opened her eyes to see Alex sitting beside her and Estelle on her chest. The baby cooed as she looked at Maggie, somewhat perplexed on why she was on top of her second favorite person. A smile creeped across Maggie’s face and despite still being half asleep, the former detective picked up the baby and held her in the air. Alex watched as Maggie pulled the baby down and then pushed her out again, several times over and over to which Estelle laughed.

“Careful, I just fed her.” Alex sat back on the bed, resting her foot into the mattress and holding her knee with both hands while the other leg rested under her arched one.

“Mommy is right, we got to stop before you throw up.” Maggie sat up and leaned against the headboard, cradling the baby in her lap while reaching for the stuffed rabbit that was beside her leg. “Look here Ellie, it’s a rabbit. A rabbit hops, hop-hop-hop!” Maggie made a motion with the rabbit, pretending it could hop. “And it hops to you, oh it’s gonna kiss you. Mwah!" Maggie tapped the rabbit’s nose against Estelle’s nose and the baby giggled.

Alex tilted her head for a moment, “I like that.”

“Hmm?” Maggie looked up at Alex, “like what?”

“Ellie, I like it. I think that will be her new nickname.” Alex reached over and tickled her daughter’s belly. “Oh, I got you.”

Maggie picked the baby up, “oh no, we have to escape the Mommy.”

“I’m gonna get you.” Alex reached over but Maggie was quick to stand and she held Estelle. “Oh no, Mama saves you once again.”

Maggie looked down at Estelle, absorbing what Alex had called her but also how the little girl was grinning. “You like me swaying with you?” She’d been swaying and Estelle had cuddled her. “How about Mommy and I show you how to dance.” She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and headed over to the dining area, putting music on from Barenaked Ladies.

“Good choice Ellie, this is music Mama serenaded me with when we first started dating.” Alex joined them and turned up the music, beginning to dance.

Maggie shook her head, “oh no, no mija look away.” She tried to shield Estelle’s eyes, laughing as Alex continued dancing. “Babe are you okay?”

“Give me a moment to find a groove, it’s been a while.”

“If you found any more of a groove, you’d trip.” Maggie chuckled as she reached out an arm and wrapped it around Alex’s waist. “Follow my hand.”

With some help Alex found a good rhythm and Maggie joined in, holding Estelle. The baby grinned as they moved together, dancing around to music. Maggie switched it to the playlist they had created nearly three years before, their playlist, and they continued dancing. A few slow songs where the three danced together and others that were loud and fun, just having a good time together.

* * *

The door swung open around midmorning and Kara strolled in with the guys, Lena and Eliza. They all stopped at the sight of Maggie and Alex dancing in their pajamas with Estelle in Maggie’s arms. “I brought donuts?”

“Sorry.” Alex reached over and turned off the playlist. “We got a little carried away.”

Eliza shook her head and made her way over, taking Estelle from Maggie. “Hey pretty girl, were you having fun?”

Estelle whined and reached out to Maggie, the former detective took the baby’s hand. “Grandma wants to hold you, you’re okay mija.”

The baby started crying and reached for Maggie, making the brunette sigh and take her again. Estelle held onto Maggie as she curled up against her, her cries stopped as soon as her nose was buried in Maggie’s neck. The brunette swayed and made soft ‘shh’ sounds, to which Estelle calmed. Kara grinned, “she loves her Maggie.”

“You’re okay mija, no one here would hurt you.” Maggie kissed her head and looked over at Eliza. “Sorry.”

Eliza waved her off, “not at all, just me know if you get overwhelmed and need me to take her.”

* * *

Food was prepared throughout the morning, when not preparing food the group played board games. J’onn arrived with his plus one, M’gann, around midmorning carrying with him a potato salad. He sat down with those playing Monopoly and played, citing the inability to win via telepathy.

“No, Alex stop!” Maggie laughed as she slapped Alex’s hand when the red head tried to replace her soy milk with real milk.

“Just trying to make it taste better.” Alex leaned against Maggie’s back, “can you blame me?”

The former cop nodded as she loved over her shoulder, “yes, yes I can!”

“Don’t listen to Mama, real milk is better than soy.” Alex loud-whispered to her daughter.

“Your mommy has horrible taste pallet.” Maggie leaned in and kissed Estelle’s cheek. “Trust me, the last time I made this she ate a huge amount, even took some to work with her. She loves my vegan vegetable casserole.”

“In your dreams Sawyer.”

Maggie only raised an eyebrow, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” The red head’s face went red and she quickly escaped the kitchen. “Thought you didn’t run away Danvers.”

“It’s called strategic maneuvering.” The red head called while sitting herself with the others, Estelle quickly being seized by Eliza.

* * *

Around noon the food was cooked and all that remained was Kara’s task of cooking the turkey. Everyone gathered around her as she set her laser vision on the frozen bird, almost as if one was watching someone light birthday candles. The bird was quickly cooked and steaming, causing Winn to exclaim it was time to eat. They gathered around the table to get food before making their way to the living room where places were chosen either on the floor or on the couch. Maggie sat down beside Alex on the floor against the couch, handing the red head her plate as she’d been making Estelle’s bottle.

“Okay, so I have some news to share with everyone.” Alex stated while everyone started eating.

“You’re not actually gay.” Winn joked and everyone looked at him with expressions ranging from horror to questioning his sanity. “Poor joke.”

“Yeah!” Maggie punched his leg from where she sat and he groaned, pulling his leg up.

“Oww!” He exclaimed and held his leg, “I think you broke me. Alex control your baby mama.”

Alex raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, “ignore him, I do. Actually it’s taken four months but I’ve chosen a nickname for Estelle.”

Sounds of relief went through the room and Kara grinned, “Essy?”

“No but you can call her that, a special name between you two.” Alex smiled and Kara only shot her hand up in the air at her victory. “Maggie chose her nickname, Ellie.”

Maggie nudged Alex and the agent nudged her back. “The aunt who raised me, her name was Stella, most people called her Ella. Estelle and Stella are similar names so I thought of Ellie. It’s nothing special, just a connection memory.”

Eliza smiled and shook her head, “well hopefully your aunt gets to meet Ellie one day.”

* * *

Maggie’s phone rang and Alex reached behind her on the side table to get it. She handed it over and Maggie narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar number. “Hello?” Alex felt Maggie tense and watched her stand to leave the room. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

“J’onn?” Alex looked over at the man who she’d learned to rely on. He merely gave her a nod; one she knew meant she should follow Maggie. Looking down at her daughter, Alex kissed her head. “Mommy’s gonna go check on Mama, you stay with Grandma.” She handed the baby over, not caring about the collective gasps that went around when she called Maggie ‘Mama’ in reference to Estelle.

Opening the door to the bathroom slowly, Alex saw Maggie sitting on the wall that backed up to her closet and bedroom. It was the one that provided the most privacy in the entirety of the bathroom. Maggie was sitting cross-legged with her head supported by her hand, as it was propped up against her leg. Alex sat down next to her and waited, the hushed Spanish told her it was Maggie’s father. As if out of courtesy, Maggie switched to English immediately. “…no I don’t care. You and I parted two years ago Papa, after you destroyed my bridal shower. Just because Mama died doesn’t mean things between us are suddenly better. You can’t expect me to just let you back in when you ran out because I kissed my wife-to-be and not even in a graphic way. No, you say it was graphic but it was a peck, a simple kiss. This right here is why things between us can never be normal, you want me to hide myself around you. You think you can be a part of my life yet you can’t accept any affection I give a woman.” Maggie chuckled darkly, “oh so you want to a be a part of her life but you can’t accept her mother. What happens when she proudly says she has two mothers, are you going to tell her that her second mother is not her mother?” The former detective pinched her nose and Alex reached up to rub her back but Maggie shook her head. The brunette looked up at the love of her life, “I don’t want to be touched right now.”

“Okay.” Alex whispered, her eyes full of compassion. “I’m here for you.”

“Yes Papa, Alex is sitting right next to me. No, I’m not going to tell her to go away. When you share your life with someone, they’re supposed to support you and that’s what she’s doing.” Maggie just put up her hand as if saying ‘stop’ despite her father not seeing her. “Look, we have family over so I need to hang up. Yes, her family and friends became my family and friends. I don’t know, maybe because my family threw me out and I had no one to share Thanksgiving with.” She ran a hand through her hair, “no, no I won’t see you tomorrow. Tomorrow is a special day for us and I’m not going to have it ruined because you can’t handle if I kiss her or not.” Maggie shook her head, “goodbye Papa.”

She hung up the phone and sat quietly, so quietly Alex whispered. “What can I do? Can I get you anything? Whiskey? I can go shoot your father.”

“Ellie.” Maggie looked up so their eyes met, “I need Ellie.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded and stood up, quickly leaving the bathroom.

When she emerged she found everyone talking and Eliza was still holding Estelle. She quietly and gently took her daughter from her mother, saying nothing to anyone before heading back to the bathroom. Maggie was still on the floor and Alex sat back down beside her and placed Estelle in Maggie’s lap. The brunette gathered the baby in her arms and held her, bending her head to breathe in Estelle’s baby scent.

“You’re perfect mija.” Maggie whispered to the baby and closed her eyes. “You will never feel unloved and will always be protected.”

“Want to talk about it?” Alex inquired while watching the two.

“Not right now.” Maggie looked back up at Alex, a solemn expression on her face. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Whatever you need.”

“Kiss me.”

Alex’s smile was soft, loved filled her eyes as she leaned in and kissed Maggie. It was soft, chaste but lasted a bit before Alex pulled away. She reached up and cupped Maggie’s cheek, wiping away tears with her thumb. Pulling the brunette to her, Alex pressed her head against her shoulder and held her while she held Estelle. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Why is he always making demands that I can never meet?”

“Because he doesn’t understand you. He thinks you’re still that little girl he left on the side of the road, willing to do whatever to please her father. You’re not babe and it’s his loss because you’re so much more.” She nudged Maggie’s crown with her nose, “even Estelle knows that.”

Maggie nodded and held the baby a bit closer, the tiny brunette placing her head against Maggie’s chest. “I love her so much Alex, I didn’t want kids but I want her. I look at her and everything is alright again.”

“She loves her mama, she knows you’ll love and protect her. Kara whines because you’re her second favorite person. You held her first after me, she knew you from day one.” Alex pulled away so she could look Maggie in the eyes. “We’re a family Mags; you, me and her. Kara too on a good day.”

“Promise?”

“Forever.” The red head nodded to the door, “what do you say we go eat before Kara consumes it all?”

“Hmm, think she’ll touch my casserole?” Maggie stood with Alex’s help and the red head followed after.

Alex rolled her eyes, “if she values her stomach she won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Invasion On Our Anniversary? (Invasion Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invasion marks Maggie's first day as a DEO agent; Lucy Lane makes a visit and ruins the surprise Maggie had planned for her and Alex's anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would take place 3 years after the famous episode where they get together in season 2. The episode is referenced throughout and we find out also where Lucy has been. 
> 
> It's a wild ride so hang on!

The sound of her phone woke Alex from sleep, she immediately grabbed her phone despite rubbing her eyes and saw the flashing DEO symbol. Groaning from where she lay on her stomach, she dropped the phone on her pillow and turned her head to see the bed beside her empty. A note was left on the pillow, Maggie’s script noted that she’d actually gone home the night before because she didn’t have things she needed there.

_Mother Nature called – went home due to nothing here, see you tomorrow Beautiful. Give Ellie a kiss for me. – Maggie_

Alex got out of bed and stripped the sheets, noting that Maggie had been truthful if the blood stains were any indication. She threw them in the laundry and immediately got dressed, pulling on her DEO gear. The sound of soft cooing made her grab Estelle’s bag and check that everything she needed was inside. The sound of a loud boom made her run to the window to see one of the parking garages near downtown had collapsed. Estelle cried and Alex quickly grabbed her daughter.

“Don’t worry baby, Mommy has you.”

* * *

Grabbing her bag and Estelle’s bag, Alex left the apartment only stopping long enough to lock the door. She heard a second explosion and paused for a second before heading to the parking garage via stairs. As she headed towards her SUV, a car pulled up and she saw Maggie in a roll down the window. “Get in the back, buckle her in.”

Why Maggie still had her squad car Alex didn’t know but she didn’t question it, instead she got in and put Estelle in the extra car seat. “I got a DEO emergency alert, I’ll call J’onn on the way.” Buckling her daughter into the seat, Alex pulled on her seat belt. “How did you get here this fast?”

“I got the alert too and no offense Danvers but a person moves faster when they don’t have a kid.”

“Watch it, your kid too.” Alex shot back and Maggie said nothing as she took a corner. The agent opened her phone while putting an arm over Estelle. “J’onn, yeah no we are on our way. Well if Maggie’s driving is any indication, less than ten minutes. What is going on?” She groaned and pinched her nose, “who the hell authorized the entry of Digon into our atmosphere? There is a beacon in space that broadcasts all illegal cargo and Digon are one of the top three.”

“What the hell is a Digon?” Maggie inquired and Alex looked at her in the rearview mirror.

“Alien dragon, they grow rapidly due to our atmosphere and their main form of hibernating ground is concrete rubble. Apparently someone brought a cargo container of a hundred from the planet Dagna.” Alex looked back down, “no sir, we’re on our way. Yes sir, Ellie is in the car with us. Yes sir, I’ll tell her sir.” She hung up and put her phone in her bag, “he said when we get there for you take Ellie to the daycare and then join us in Central.”

Maggie swerved to avoid a flying piece of concrete. “What the hell!” She looked in the rearview to see Alex leaned over Ellie, trying to quiet her. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, just scared. It’s okay baby, Mama was just surprised.” She looked up as she rubbed her daughter’s belly. “Your yelling scared her.”

“I’m sorry mija, I didn’t mean to yell.” She slammed on the breaks suddenly and Alex looked up to see a purple-skinned dragon the size of the tank in the middle of the road, facing one of the city’s parking structures. “What do I do?”

“Take Newland Road and cut through Bright Park, we can park your car in NCCU’s parking garage and just run for the DEO’s front door. That is, if you don’t mind the possible destruction of your cruiser.”

Maggie shrugged, “if J’onn doesn’t mind reimbursing the department for it, it’s like fifteen grand.”

“Fifteen?” Alex exclaimed in surprise.

“I know it’s junk but it has…”

Alex shook her head as Maggie quickly turned down a street, one hand on the back of the front seat and the other over Estelle. “No, babe I meant that it’ll be a simple check. Our vehicles cost over seventy each.”

“Good to know.” She exited the street and made her way down the wide sidewalk that cut through the city’s park diagonally. “Almost there.”

“Shit!” Alex exclaimed when they saw the city’s credit union’s garage in rubble. “Okay just park in the front.”

“Are you sure? I can…”

“Margarita!” Alex all but hissed and Maggie quickly backed up, making her way down the opposite side of the street so she could make a U-turn and pull up beside the DEO. Alex threw the bags over the seat and Maggie grabbed them as the agent quickly unbuckled Estelle.

* * *

Maggie opened the back door, her eyes scanning the road while Alex got out with Estelle. “Do me a favor and never call me that again.”

“I only did it because you were trying to negotiate when I told you to do something for a reason.” Alex stated while slamming her hand against the palm scanner by the door. It opened for her and they made their way inside, the former cop taking the baby from her when the security agent at the front desk placed a lock box on the front desk. “Thanks Conners.”

“No problem ma’am, Director said you’d need it upon your arrival.” The man sat down as Alex scanned her eye and both her thumbs, pulling her weapon belt and favorite gun from inside before slamming it shut. “Agent Sawyer, he told me to tell you that as soon as you drop the baby off, you are to go to the armory and get your weapon. It would be waiting for you along with your badge.”

Alex looked over at Maggie, “he shouldn’t be handing you a badge yet!”

“Sorry babe, he must like me better.” She smirked but when another boom was heard she quickly made her way to the elevator, thankful for the new invisible laser barrier that surrounded the building.

* * *

The DEO Central Hub was in full swing; Kara was listening as J’onn worked with agents to divide the city up into sectors. Alex didn’t expect the friendly face of Lucy Lane; the last time she’d seen the co-director had been after the Myriad issue. Lucy had been heading their Eastern office that oversaw Europe, disappearing right before the Daxamite Invasion and not even J’onn would tell her where her friend had gone.

“You better not have brought those Digon here just to have a reason to show your face.” Alex stated and Lucy turned to see her, a grin crossing over her face.

“Alex Danvers as I live and breathe, got to say you haven’t changed.” Those at the table all snorted, Winn let a laugh escape before he shut up at Alex’s glare. “Did I miss something?”

“A lot.” Kara squeaked and Alex glared at her too. “Well she has.”

J’onn shook his head, “can we focus on the rapidly maturing Digon destroying this city?”

“Right.” Alex stepped up to the planning table. “So any idea on how to destroy these things? When the Asian office had one of these things rapid in Japan, it took a damn bazooka to wound before taking out half the damn electric grid to shock it to death. The reason the beacon now says they are illegal!”

“Calm down Danvers before you have aneurysm.” Maggie’s voice was a soft command as she sidled up to Alex from behind, joining her at the table.

Alex turned to give a retort and gulped, Maggie was in DEO tactical black, a weapon belt and hair pulled up in a ponytail. She turned to look at the map, muttering under her voice. “Defiantly gay.”

“Agent Sawyer, I assume the youngest Danvers is safe under lock and key.” J’onn inquired and she nodded. “Good, now we can focus on the damn dragons wrecking our city.”

* * *

Lucy reached her hand past Alex and held it out to Maggie. “Director Lucy Lane, I head the European or otherwise Eastern office.”

“Detect…I mean Agent Maggie Sawyer, it’s my first day.”

“Out of training?” She smirked, “how long did it take you to beat the big guy?”

Maggie shook her head, “no, my first day in general but a dragon invasion can’t be as bad as an invasion by Kara’s ex-boyfriend’s mother who wanted to rule the planet.”

“She has a point.” Alex stated and looked over at Kara. “Sorry.”

The blonde waved her off, “he’s in the future with his future wife, I’m over it.”

“With eyes on a certain CEO.” Maggie quipped and the blonde went red.

“She’s just a friend.”

Alex slapped Maggie’s arm and the brunette looked at her, “what?”

“You know what, stop!”

“Danvers…”

“Enough!” J’onn raised his voice and everyone turned their attention to him. He pointed at Maggie and Alex, “don’t make me rethink filing the stack of paperwork regarding partnering you two. I will personally call Pam and tell her to send Agent Sawyer to the training facility for six months if you don’t stop.” He then turned to Kara, “go do a fly over and take one of the thermal scanners.” He then turned to Winn, “Agent Schott do I have to tell you what I need you to do or are you smart enough to perceive what I want?”

“Tracking Kara and the thermal sir.” He quickly made his way over to his station.

“At least someone is trainable.” The Martian stated and turned back to see Maggie and Alex whispering, bickering as they did. Lucy was watching with narrowed eyes, as if trying to figure out what was going on with the two. “Sawyer-Danvers, your attention please!”

“Sir!” They both stated at once and Maggie shoved Alex’s arm, which the red head did the same in retaliation.

J’onn sighed, “Alex go find out what we have regarding Digon. Maggie, please go wait on the balcony for Kara’s return so you can retrieve the thermal.”

“Yes sir.” Again both stated it and turned, walking towards the balcony as it was where Maggie needed to go and the stairs would take Alex to her lab. The two began talking in whispers again, arms and hands moving from both as they gestured.

Lucy leaned in and looked at J’onn, “do I want to know?”

“Not if you value your sanity.”

* * *

Once the man had left to go talk to Vasquez, Lucy made her way over to Winn and turned his chair around. He looked up at her with wide eyes, hands immediately going up. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.”

“You’re going to answer my questions Winn.”

He shook his head and nodded to the finger she held up, “Alex is a lot scarier than you with the finger so that doesn’t work.”

“Who is Maggie Sawyer and how the hell did she not have to go through training? What is going on between her and Alex? Why are they suddenly partnered when I know damn well Alex Danvers doesn’t partner with anyone?”

He gulped, “Maggie is a former detective with the NCPD and she’s been the NCPD-DEO liaison for a while. Well there was that move to Gotham and back but she was two years ago and she is now or was, since she’s DEO now. As for the other two questions, I value my life and those two together make White Martians look like every day clowns, which I am scared of still.”

“Who is the youngest Danvers that J’onn mentioned earlier?”

“Again I value my life.”

Lucy leaned in, “I could make you hurt in ways you couldn’t imagine.”

“Not as much as those two, when they work together you don’t want to be the enemy. I’d rather endure Cadmus torture to divulging information about either of them.”

“Director Lane?” J’onn was quickly over to the two and Winn all but relaxed in his chair, quickly turning away to do his job. “I hope you’re not trying to interrogate our agents regarding personnel’s personal information.”

The woman shook her head, “no sir, just saying hello to an old friend.” She slapped Winn’s back and he yelped but went back to work.

* * *

Even with the information Alex had, they were at a loss hours later. The rumblings had stopped so the Digon were hibernating finally but it meant at least a hundred parking garages around the city were decimated. Alex leaned against the table as they batted around ideas, no one close to an answer and arguments over what could be done were still ongoing. Kara groaned and put her chin on her fists.

“Why can’t we just have Ray’s shrinking ability and have our own Waverider to just transport them to the ice age where they’d freeze to death.”

Alex’s head picked up. “Well they do owe us a favor for the whole Earth-X issue.”

Kara’s head popped up, “I mean technically but weren’t we saving it for an invasion?”

“Kara it’s a dragon invasion, emphasis on invasion.”

“True. I’ll call Barry and he can contact Sara.” She was quickly out of the room.

Lucy tilted her head, “what just happened? Who are we contacting?”

“Kara has a friend in another universe who happen to have friends who have a time machine and an ability to shrink things to microscope levels. We’re calling in a favor after we went to her friend Barry’s wedding and ended up fighting a whole world full of Nazis.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, “when was this?”

“Right after we broke up.” Alex turned to Maggie, “yeah my sister thought taking me to a wedding would cheer me up after I broke up with my fiancée. It’s Kara logic and at times, she makes no sense.”

Lucy whistled before she leaned in, “so you’re gay and she’s your ex-fiancée but now you work together? Is that a lesbian thing?”

“Nope.” Winn stated and both Alex and Maggie stared at him but he continued looking bored. “It’s an Alex and Maggie thing, they don’t even make sense to a Colax that Kara is friends with.”

“A Colax, they can determine any relationship.”

“Not theirs.” Kara agreed upon returning, all the while maneuvering between Lucy and Alex, placing the small communicator down.

“Are you still friends?” Lucy inquired and looked between the two women.

* * *

One answered ‘yes’ and the other ‘no’ before they switched their answers. Alex and Maggie looked at each other and Maggie motioned between them and then Alex did, as if they were speaking a silent language. Everyone at the table, excluding J’onn who had his head in his hands, watched with amusement. Kara snorted as the two went silently back and forth before Maggie finally spoke.

“Well if you want to spoil the surprise and considering the cleanup due to dragons will.” Maggie looked straight at Alex, “will you consider being my girlfriend again?”

Alex did a complete one-eighty, concern crossing her face turned to elation and giddiness. “Yes.” She turned to Kara, “I have a girlfriend again.” She looked over at J’onn, “permission to kiss my girlfriend sir.”

“I can’t stop you.” J’onn sighed in defeat and Alex turned to Maggie, pulling her close to kiss her.

The two kissed and when they pulled back, Maggie grinned at the woman in her arms. “Is that my anniversary present?”

“No but we should kiss the girl we wanna kiss right?” Alex smiled at her, “my present was nice, what were you gonna do, pizza and beer again?”

“Got me all figured out don’t you Danvers?”

“No but I have a lifetime to find out.” She pulled away and turned back to the table. “So, don’t we have dragons to capture and get rid of?”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “what’s got you so mission ready now?”

“Um, pizza and beer with my girlfriend after all this mess.” Alex stated to her sister and motioned to the communicator. “Call them and let me threaten Cisco and Barry into contacting Sara.”

Lucy leaned into J’onn, “so this is what you’ve been dealing with while I’ve been on Trilax IV.”

“I refuse to respond.” He stated and walked around to where the three women were, Kara punching a few keys into the modified communicator.

* * *

A voice filtered through the communicator. “Cisco Ramon of Earth One, how may I direct your call?”

“Ramon put Barry on the line or I will reach through this communicator and strangle you!” Alex stated and they heard a crash and a thud before Cisco’s voice was heard again.

“Scary Danvers, hey there. I have to say, you drunk persona at Barry’s wedding rehearsal is much more preferable to your secret agent persona.”

“Ramon, need I remind you what you've seen me do to someone with just one hand?”

“Hang on.” He was quick to respond and seconds later was heard speaking to someone. “Someone get Barry before Supergirl’s scary sister kills me!” He was on seconds later, “he’s coming. So, does Kara know you’re using her communicator?”

Kara chuckled, “hi Cisco.”

“Hello Kara, how are you? Is everything okay?”

“How would you like to battle alien dragons?”

There was a thump then a shout of excitement, “hell yeah! Wait till you tell Barry, it’ll be a dream come true!”

Maggie leaned in and whispered to Alex, “am I going to need whiskey?”

“A lot.” Alex whispered back, “think geek heaven for Winn and Kara. It’ll get better when Sara and her team get here, The Legends are anything but geeky.” She smirked, “just keep an eye out for Sara.”

“Why?”

“You’ll find out.” Alex grinned and looked back at the table, knowing her girlfriend would be in for a fun time with Sara Lance. She'd never seen Maggie when someone offered sex so she was interested to see her girlfriend's response. Sara knew she could flirt with Alex but that was the limit but said agent didn't know how her girlfriend would respond to such a blatant sexual personality. Either Maggie would balk and turn a shade of pink Alex was familiar with or possibly get confrontational, either Alex was okay with. Maggie could hold her own and she wasn't opposed to seeing the love of her life get aggressive with someone, in fact she'd enjoy it. They weren't two peas in a pod by Kara's definition just because they had similar wardrobe choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	11. A Little While to Ourselves (Inbetween Snippet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tide-you-over chapter where Lucy gets nosy and Alex takes care of her girl while they wait on the teams from the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tide-you-over chapter, another will come later today.

Day turned to night and with the Digon hibernating, there wasn’t much the DEO could do without help to get rid of them. So with the city quiet, yet monitored, Kara made a run to Chicago for several deep dish pizzas and food from the bistro that Alex loved. Barry and Cisco were working on a way to get the Waverider into Kara’s universe and out again without many issues. Alex had received a call from the daycare stating that they were keeping many of the children overnight and wondered if the agent would like to pick Estelle up for an hour of parent-child time that all the agents with children were experiencing at various times throughout the evening.

Lucy was sitting at a computer monitoring one of the sectors when an innocent giggle made her turn her head. She sat quietly as Alex walked in with a baby on her hip, the baby girl was a dead ringer for the small agent that she claimed as her girlfriend. She watched as Alex spoke quietly with the baby, whispering to her while walking straight for Maggie.

“There’s Mama.” Alex pointed to Maggie and the baby reached out a hand.

“Hi there mija.” Maggie took the baby and kissed her head. “Are you having fun at daycare? Mama and Mommy are sorry we can’t go home tonight but some bad dragons are destroying the city so we got to work.”

Estelle curled up against her chest and began sucking on her thumb, closing her eyes. Alex reached over to smooth back soft black locks that rested on the baby’s head. “She’s tired, it’s close to her bed time.”

“You gonna sleep mija?” Maggie swayed softly, rubbing the baby’s back as she stood in place. “Mommy and I will always keep you safe so go to sleep, dream about good things while we fight the bad.”

Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and leaned down to peck her lips. They shared a chaste kiss, followed by several pecks with grins on their faces. Alex looked down at her daughter, finding the baby asleep. “If you want to take my bunk, you two can sleep for a while. I’ll save some food for you when Kara returns.”

Maggie nodded while looking down at the baby. “I’m sure you’re more tired, you two can take the bunk.”

“Babe you have circles under your eyes. I know how much energy your period takes out of you, I also know the pain you’re enduring. I can get you some heavy non-narcotic pain killers if you need them.”

“You sure?”

Alex reached out and rubbed Maggie’s arm, “I love you Maggie Sawyer, nothing is too much.” She winced, “well the vegan food is too much but getting you pain killers and clearing out my barely-used bunk for you to rest with our daughter, it’s what I want to do for you.” She cupped Maggie’s cheek, “you’re my one and only, my soulmate and missing half; caring for you is something I’ll never get tired of doing.” She leaned in again and kissed Maggie, deeper but shorter.

“Likewise.” Maggie stated and looked back down at Estelle. “You’ll wake me after an hour?”

“An hour and you’ll have food waiting for you when you wake up.” Alex leaned down and kissed her daughter’s head, “take care of your mama my little star.”

Maggie leaned in once again and kissed Alex’s cheek while squeezing her arm. “Love you Danvers.”

“Love you too Sawyer.”

* * *

Once Maggie left with another agent, who had been assigned to show Maggie where Alex’s bunk was, Alex sat down at a computer to start monitoring her assigned sector. She began working as if she hadn’t been kissing her girlfriend and speaking while they held a baby. Lucy slid her chair over and stared at her friend, hoping the woman would give in and talk to her. Alex glanced her way but went back to checking all security cams near or in her sector.

“So you have a baby with your ex-fiancée, or is it her kid and you’re just playing ‘mommy’ because you two are back together?”

“I used a sperm donor if you must know.” Alex stated while zooming in on one area that showed a parking garage that wasn’t destroyed despite the others around it had been. “I also birthed Ellie, she was born premature but has caught up and is a normal baby, although a little ahead regarding milestones.”

“And Maggie fits in how?”

“She’s Ellie’s mama.” Alex manipulated the camera image to show the logo on the building. “My girlfriend, future wife and soulmate. An Ibarian made it clear we were meant to be and they never lie about soul bonds, it’s one of the highest crimes on Ibara.”

Lucy nodded softly while trying to absorb the information. “So how long were you together before everything fell apart the first time?”

“Lucy now is not the time.”

“Fine but you owe me a few drinks and explanation of what I’ve missed. I’ll spill where I’ve been and what I’ve been doing if you do the same.”

“Later.” The agent yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

Lucy took the mouse from Alex’s hand, “go curl up with your girls, you can use a power nap. I’ll save the food from Kara’s stomach, if only so you don’t kill your sister.”

“I need…”

“No Alex, I need you in top shape and that isn’t going to happen if you’re dead on your feet. That’s an order.”

* * *

With an order to go curl up with her girls, Alex swung by the Infirmary first to get the pain meds for Maggie. After explaining to Hamilton why she needed them when caught taking them from the cabinet, to relieve Maggie’s painful period cramps due to her endometriosis, the doctor handed the full bottle back to Alex and told her to she’d call down the pharmacy for a recurrent script.

Alex slipped into her barely-used bunk to find a light on and her girls curled up on the double bed. All high level employees of the DEO had personal bunks while communal bunk rooms had designated bunks for each agent. She made her way to the small personal bathroom that was only big enough for a shower stall, a toilet and a sink. She used the facilities and then closed the door after washing her hands, made her way to the small mini-fridge by the table in the corner and grabbed a water bottle.

She took off her weapons belt and put it on the top shelf of the bookcase beside Maggie’s, her gun placed in the lockbox and placed Maggie’s with her own. The new agent had put her gun on the top of lockbox so Alex made a mental note to give Maggie the code. Making her way to the bed, Alex bent down beside it and rubbed Maggie’s arm so she rolled towards Alex.

“Hey babe, I got those meds for you.”

Maggie rolled onto her back and sat up, taking the pills and water bottle Alex held out as she stood. “Thanks. I stole the last of your pads, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have Kara make a supply run later when she does her final fly over. The Digon will be hibernating for a few days so we have time to get this plan underway.” Alex looked over at Estelle to see her resting comfortably in the co-sleeping nest Eliza had bought her. “She woken at all?”

“No.” Maggie stated while yawning. “Has it been an hour?”

“No but you get me for another hour and half, the director told me to get some sleep so you’re getting two and I’m taking that much too.” Alex bit her lip for a moment, “do you want to snuggle or do you not want to be touched?”

Maggie shook her head, “my nerves are a little touchy right now so other side.”

“Hmm, anything for you.” Alex kissed the crown of her head and moved to the other side of the bed.

* * *

The two were woken by Kara’s excited voice, the heroine threw open the door and gently jumped on the bed. Both women groaned and lifted their heads while Estelle slumbered on. The blonde was grinning and seemed like Christmas had hit despite it being a month away.

“They’re here! Everyone is here! Sara and the Legends, Team Flash and Team Arrow.”

Maggie looked over at Alex, "if Ellie is anything like her in the mornings, you maybe kidless after a while."

"No, we'll just stick her on Kara."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Relationships of All Sorts (Invasion Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams Arrive and meet Maggie while a test regarding the dragons has unforeseen circumstances; Kara and Sara have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two of this x-over and it gets fun in this chapter.

With Kara agreeing to dress in her normal clothes and drop Estelle back off with the daycare before returning in her super suit, Maggie and Alex made their way to the Central Hub where the teams were waiting. The Waverider had been parked on the roof according to Kara so it wasn’t seen or in danger of being seen. The whole city seemed to shut down overnight, a testament to how often the city was attacked and how well they were prepared for emergencies.

Halfway to the Hub, Alex pulled Maggie aside into one of the labs and put up her hands in preparation to talk. She seemed unsure of what to say or how to say what she was thinking if her expression and attempts to open her mouth informed Maggie of anything. Taking pity on the love of her life, Maggie took Alex’s hands and pulled them down. She pulled away and cupped Alex’s face, focusing her brown eyes on those of the woman was meant everything to her.

“Breathe and tell me.”

“I did something stupid, like on level of stupid it was up there with Mon-el.”

Maggie smiled, “no one is as stupid as him, truth me when I say he’s the stupidest man I’ve ever met; human or alien.”

“At the wedding, I got really drunk. Like, don’t remember anything till the next morning drunk.”

“And?”

“I slept with Sara. After the whole fighting Nazis we agreed to never speak about it but considering I probably mentioned you during my drunk episode…”

Maggie ran her hands down the back of her arms, “you wanted to warn me.” She pulled Alex to her and held her, “I love you Alex Danvers and remember, you’re not the only badass in this family. Kara is a super hero, you’re an agent who can kick anything’s ass and scare an entire government agency but remember, I’m a cop-turned-agent who can hold my own verbally and physically and I earned my badge without beating J’onn so…”

Alex pushed away and pointed at her, “you’ll be going to training after this invasion, trust me on that babe.”

“Uh huh, so I finally beat Alex Danvers at something and she can’t handle it.” Maggie put her arms around Alex from behind, one around her waist and the other wrapped her left shoulder. “Don’t worry sweetie, you and I can settle this on the mat later.”

Alex turned her head, “I’ll be sure to massage those muscles when I kick your ass.”

“Pff, in your dreams Danvers.”

“Oh you are in my dreams.” Alex stated while pulling away, Maggie stunned for a moment by what she said. The agent turned her head as she reached the door, “coming?”

* * *

Lucy was talking to Sara, Oliver and Barry while J’onn stood nearby signing forms on a tablet. Kara was already back in her super suit, eagerly listening to the conversation. Everyone else was crowded around the table, looking more like a football huddle than anything.

“Just a question?” Oliver asked and everyone looked at him. “Where’s your sister Kara, she’s usually planning these things with us.”

“Oh, she’s uh?” Kara shrugged, “she’s coming.”

“Here!” Alex stated and the huddle parted like the Red Sea, letting her in. “Sorry I’m late, had to check on an experiment in my lab.”

Sara snorted, “experiment, is that what you’re call it?”

Kara narrowed her eyes before her eyes went wide, “wait, was it the Pecosian enzyme?”

“Non-reactive with boron but arsenic,” Alex shook her head. “Best not to go in my downstairs lab for a while. Looks like a nuclear reaction went off. I’ll have to have Boxerman go decontaminate it later today.”

J’onn shook his head, “I told you not to cause any nuclear reactions.”

“Kara was otherwise occupied sir, I thought arsenic would be safe.” Alex shrugged, “not the first reaction I’ve created and likely won’t be the last.”

The man shook his head once again and handed off his tablet. “You and your bioengineering experiments have caused more damage to this building than one scientist should. I had to give you an underground lab just to prevent glass blowouts. I should send you back to the desert.”

Alex tilted her head back at J’onn, “but you won’t.”

* * *

“Hey watch it!” The voice made them look over to see Maggie turning to Cisco, who put up his hands. “Watch where your hands go or you may not have them next time.”

“Sorry! My hand brushed and not on purpose.” He pointed over to Barry, “I’ll go stand over there.”

“Good idea.”

Cisco made his way over and squeezed in between Kara and Barry. “Do they train them all like that here?”

Maggie maneuvered till she stood by Alex, “sorry I’m late sir, you had a huddle I had to get through.”

Sara put her hand out and smiled at her, “Captain Sara Lance, I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Agent Maggie Sawyer, I’ve heard all about you.” Maggie stated while shaking the woman’s hand.

“Maggie Sawyer, oh I’ve heard about you too.” Sara grinned while pulling her hand back.

Kara looked between the three and eyes went wide, “oh is this because of the…”

“Say one word Kara and I tell a certain CEO you’re actually in love with her.” Alex stated while putting a finger up at her sister.

“For the last time, she’s just my friend!” The heroine exclaimed and slammed her hand on table. So hard the table crackled and the lights smashed.

Everyone in the room starred and Alex raised her eyebrow, “Kara?”

“I’m going to go do a thermal patrol.” She stated and stormed off, causing everyone to part once again.

* * *

Before anyone could say anything, an agent hurried over to Alex. “Ma’am?”

“What Willman?”

“Ma’am, they’re calling you to pick up Estelle, she can’t stay with a fever.”

Alex turned to the agent, “she was just up here an hour ago and she didn’t have a fever so how did she magically develop a fever? Tell them I’ll pick her up when the city isn’t being invaded by alien dragons!”

“Yes ma’am.” The woman scurried away and got back on the phone.

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s arm, leaning in to whisper. The agent turned slightly to Maggie and listened as she whispered. “I’ll go pick her up and take her to Hamilton, I can’t stop in the middle of everything to pop pain pills. We both know when possible I do desk work when I’m like this.”

Alex only had to nod before Maggie disappeared. The agent made her way over a nearby computer and sat down, starting to type on it. She turned to look at the group, “well are you going to help me plan this or am I going to have to do everything myself?”

* * *

Kara hovered next to Alex as she stood on a broken piece of concrete as they stood in the debris of one of the city’s parking structures. NCPD had cordoned off the block in all directions, officers watching intently as Barry was poking the dragon – literally, and Ray was waiting to shrink the thing.

“He’s good!” Barry sped forward till he stood next to Sara, and Oliver who had his bow ready.

“Technically it’s female.” Alex yelled from her spot. “Males are green and females are purple.”

Sara waved her arms out, “whatever the gender, can we get on with this? Ray, do your thing!”

Ray looked up at Alex, “we good?”

“By all means, please!”

He moved forward and maneuvered inbetween the beast and concrete, aiming his new ion cannon. The dragon shrunk and he picked it up, walking out with it. “She’s kind of cute.”

“Yep.” Sara stated and rubbed the back of the mewing dragon. “Hi there little dragon. Can I keep you?” She looked up at Alex, “can I keep her?”

Alex jumped down from the concrete and ran a small scanner over her. “Not when she starts growing by two inches every ten minutes due to our atmosphere. Her cellular growth is picking up a pattern, she’ll be just under six hundred feet in a day. Plus they like to hibernate in concrete rubble.”

“Awe.” Sara held the dragon up. “I tried little one but you can’t survive on the Waverider. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure Gideon could figure out something if you ask.” Ray commented and handed the dragon completely to Sara.

Sara shook her head, “no, just like with the sabertooth, animals are probably a bad idea. Plus you know when Roy gets bored he’ll probably use her for firing practice.” She cuddled the dragon, “just thought having a pet dragon would be cool. Everyone wants a dragon as a kid.”

“Well this one.” Alex motioned to it, “needs to be put in some type of status cage. We have one at the DEO but we can’t fit it into the Waverider.”

“Status box as ordered.” Jefferson carried one over and put it down. “Sara ordered me to go back to the Waverider and get it but said no flying so I was stuck walking down ten thousand flights of steps because the agent told me the elevators were out.”

Alex looked over at Vasquez, “did you really make him walk down the entire building?”

The woman shrugged, “what? I thought he was a superhero, apparently he doesn’t have the stamina.”

“You’re really asking about my stamina?” Jefferson turned to the woman, “if you want me to show you stamina…”

“Not your type.” Vasquez, Sara and Alex all stated at once.

“I have a wife.” Vasquez yelled and turned her back to the area.

Alex rolled her eyes, “J’onn said you still haven’t picked a color for your kitchen. Didn’t you start painting last month?”

The agent turned back to her friend and superior officer, “she wants a shade of yellow, look up the color ‘sunshine ray’ and tell me you wouldn’t be arguing with Sawyer over it. Maybe when she chooses something that doesn’t seem like a Kockarin threw up their liver bile.”

Alex and Kara winced as they remembered the species. The superhero tilted her head, “try ‘Supergirl sunshine’ for a color, trust me on it.”

“She paints in spare time, trust her.” Alex stated while taking the dragon from Sara and put it in the box.

* * *

“Shit.” Sara stated while stepping back, falling back on the concrete. She groaned and sat there while Alex bent down by her foot. “Don’t tell me you’re a medical doctor too?”

Alex raised her eyebrow, “you want to remove the boot or should I?”

“Normally I’d make some a comment about taking off my clothes but…” Alex stood and started walking away. “Right. Kara you mind?”

“Vasquez help her!” Kara semi-ordered while picking up the stasis box.

“Oh come on, I was just trying to be…” Sara stopped mid-sentence when Kara turned back and pointed at her.

“I speak, you listen. Alex and Maggie are soulmates, literal soulmates that have been verified by Ibarians. So you, no talk or joking or any of that crazy stuff you do.” She sighed before sitting down beside Sara, “just really want this to work between them. I mean, you and Alex had a thing at a wedding but…”

“It was a one-night stand.” Sara stated and grimaced as she took off her boot. “A really, really good one-night stand.” She turned to see Kara’s face and winced, “right you’re her sister. Anyways, I get it. However, I flirt, I kid and most of all, I annoy. With all the men on that ship, you really think I’d be able to get my kicks there?”

Kara smiled, “no.”

“Besides, I get it. Not the whole Ibarian thing but the whole together thing.” Sara smiled at her friend, “before all this is over, ask me about a woman named Nyssa.” She put up her hand, “not Oliver because it gets into a whole ‘my ex tried to kill him then I died and she got pissed and then he brought me back after she bonded with sister and had to leave’ story. It really gets things off topic.”

“Same, ask me about my ex. It gets even weirder.”

Sara shook her head, “we really need to get significant others.”

“Yeah, I mean there is this girl…”

“The CEO.”

Kara laughed, “she’s just a friend.”

“See you can tell someone else that but you,” Sara pointed to Kara’s chest, “that says differently. Take it from me kid, never lie to yourself.”

“I’m tempted to ask an Ibarian who I’m destined for. Wanna go with?”

Sara leaned forward to look over at the group, “think we could escape ‘em?”

“Once we get you patched up and while they see to that status field on your ship.” She set down the box and picked Sara up. “Let’s get you to the DEO Infirmary to see the doc.”

* * *

Crying was ongoing in the Infirmary when Kara put Sara on a gurney. Maggie was walking around with a baby and trying to quiet her, finally an agent returned with a bottle and handed it to Maggie. The cries immediately quieted and Hamilton walked into the room at that exact moment with a tablet in hand.

“Okay, let’s see.” Hamilton pulled on gloves and walked over to Sara. She looked at the leg without touching it and nodded. “Sprained, the medic will get you an aircast and you’ll be off your feet for two days.”

Sara gave her a look that read ‘are you serious’ while motioning to her foot. “You didn’t even examine it. How can you just look and say what I need?”

“You may not be from my universe Miss Lance…”

“Captain Lance actually.”

“You could damn well be from another planet but I know a sprained ankle when I see one. Do you know how many are put in my Infirmary by Agent Danvers alone during training week? I’ll give you an estimate: over a hundred. You’ll be fine with ice and elevation so stay right there and wait for a medic.”

Sara laid back, “good to know I’ll be fine. I’ll consult my ship after this, she’ll have me on my feet faster than two days, more like two hours.”

Hamilton ignored her and went over to Maggie, “well Mama, it’s strep throat this time and we caught it early. They can be fever free one minute and ten minutes later start running one, it’s just how these little ones are.” She took Estelle’s tiny hand, “I had Natalie put some antibiotic powder in with her formula and she should be good in one or two days. Little cocktail yours truly cooked up after finding out Talamaskin skin is an antibiotic for all human bacteria, gets rid of these pesky infections in a few days what usually takes a week.”

“So you ground up alien skin and put it in my daughter’s formula?”

“No, the skin is ground up and goes through heating and filtration process before being converted into a powder. When I said you’re truly, I really meant Alex.”

Maggie looked down at Estelle, “okay, you drink that up mija, we need you all better.”

* * *

“So how are we in here?” Alex walked in and over to the two. “Hi baby, hey there. Hi you.”

Maggie met Alex’s kiss and nodded to Estelle. “Strep throat and that skin antibiotic you developed, they gave her some.”

Alex leaned over Estelle and brushed back her hair, their eyes locking over the bottle. “You’ll be better soon my little star. Mommy knows all about that medicine and it’s gonna fix you in two days.”

Estelle snuggled back into Maggie and drank her bottle, looking back up at the new agent. “Just suck that down mija.” Maggie looked up at Alex, wrapping an arm around her and Alex rested her arm on Maggie’s shoulder. “How was the capture? I know half of you wanted to be here instead.”

“When they said she had a fever, I thought it was her teething again. I was stupid till my phone beeped.” She pulled out her phone and opened it to an app. “Test results from the computer, anytime its regarding Ellie it pings me.”

“Gonna give that to me?”

“And the safe codes.” Alex shook her head. “I’m so stupid.”

Maggie sighed and rubbed Alex’s back, “I said the same but she wouldn’t stop screaming so I brought her Hamilton. Refused her bottle twice until they put Oragel on the nipple. We both screwed up, so focused on the alien invasion because that’s what we’re trained to do.” Maggie looked back at Estelle. “We just need to shift priorities, think about her even when we know she’s safe. We were so protective yesterday because we thought she was in danger.”

“What would I do without you?” Alex smiled at her other half and then at her daughter. “Forgive us baby, we’re horrible moms right now but we’ll get better.”

Hamilton walked back over, “she’s fine, stop worrying Alex. Between you two and Kara, I’ll be seeing her for every non-crisis injury to exist. I’ll be having to warn you away when she gets a bump on the head, you thinking it could be a concussion or intracranial hemorrhage. You should have seen Vasquez when Ryan got a knot walking for the first time. Between her and her wife, I almost had to sedate them to treat the kid. I did have to sedate Lockman when his kid got the trimore measles from an Obrakian girl she was playing with.”

“Lockman jumps when someone yells boo, there’s a reason he’s in records.”

Maggie nudged Alex, “not the point babe.”

* * *

A red alarm went off and Kara stuck her head out of the room, “uh, I think the Digon escaped.” She went wide-eyed, “yeah it escaped. Incoming!” She yelled as the purple puppy-sized Digon came running into the room and all but hopped on Sara’s bed.

“Hi.” Sara looked at the dragon and it nudged her hand till she put the hand out and it rubbed against it. “Is this normal?”

Alex put her head in her hand, “I forgot Digon have a tendency to imprint when touched by bare hands. Barry and Ray were wearing gloves and you weren’t so now she sees you as her mom.”

“Oh.” Sara looked at the creature, “how big do they get fully grown?”

“Try as big as Downtown Tokyo.”

“Oh boy.” The assassin looked at the thing and winced, “so, what do I do now?” Everyone seemed to look at each other, unsure of what to do considering it had imprinted itself on Sara.

Hamilton shook her head, “I don’t get paid to deal with this. Just get it out of my Infirmary, yesterday!” She walked over while making sure the comment was aimed at Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	13. Estelle Margarita Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo of Estelle

Estelle "Ellie" Margarita Danvers - Age Four Months

Ellie - Age 1 - To Come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I never provided one...


End file.
